Camelot, tierra de magia
by Road1985J2
Summary: Huyendo de unos ángeles, Dean, Sam y Castiel, acaban en Camelot, donde conocen a Merlin. Cass no puede usar sus poderes, pues los podrían matar, pero la única foram de volver a su tiempo es que ángel los transporte, siempre y cuando Cass pueda hacerlo
1. Chapter 1

Dean miró a su alrededor, preguntándose como podía haber salido todo tan mal. El plan era perfecto y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían hecho durante los últimos meses, aquel era un trabajo fácil. Pero tenía que haberse dado cuenta, tenía que haber sabido que algo le ocurría a Castiel; era su amigo, una de las personas, si es que podía llamarle así, que mejor lo conocía y Dean también debía conocerlo a esas alturas.

Se cobijó tras una pared, aunque hasta que no encontrara a su amigo y al ángel no se sentiría completamente seguro. No sabía que más podía hacer, pues no era fácil escapar de unos ángeles cabreados. Tras la muerte de Uriel, algunos miembros de su facción habían decidido ir tras los hermanos, olvidando lo importantes que eran para los planes del Apocalipsis, simplemente querían acabar con ellos por matar a su líder.

Los habían acorralado en aquel almacén abandonado, al menos allí, no había inocentes que pudiera salir heridos en la pelea. Pero estaba Sam y no había tenido noticias de él, desde que se habían separado hacía unos minutos, casi media hora ya y en cuanto a Castiel, sabía que el ángel sabía protegerse y cuidar de si mismo, pero cuando se trataba de luchar contra, al menos, seis ángeles, tal vez su amigo estuviera en ligera desventaja.

Deseaba coger el teléfono y llamar a los dos, asegurarse de que estaban bien antes de salir ahí fuera, al descubierto y enfrentarse a los ángeles. Toda la vida, su padre le había enseñado a cuidar de su hermano y por muy mal que lo hubiera hecho al tomar la sangre de vampiro, al elegir a Ruby antes que a Dean, pese a todo, el mayor de los cazadores, todavía quería a su hermano pequeño… en realidad, en su corazón sabía que jamás dejaría de quererle, por mucho daño que le hiciera.

Sin embargo se quedó donde estaba al escuchar ruidos a su alrededor. Los ángeles se acercaban. Tal vez ya supieran donde estaba él y tan sólo estuvieran jugando al gato y al ratón con él. Por lo menos gracias al conjuro de Castiel no podían verlo con sus poderes y tenían que buscarlo a la forma humana.

Casi había dejado de respirar, clavado su cuerpo contra la pared y su mano aferrando el arma, que sabía que no haría nada contra un ángel. Tenía que pensar en una forma de salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Sam y Castiel podían necesitarle. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre el héroe que se jugaba el cuello por los demás? Lo hacía sin pensar, sin preguntarse si debía o no, si había otra forma de hacer las cosas, para Dean lo primero era proteger a su familia y en ese mismo momento, Sam y Castiel, eran sin duda su familia.

"Está cerca, los tres." Escuchó decir a uno de los ángeles. Se asomó por la esquina de la pared y vio a dos hombres, eran tan altos como él, parecían humanos normales y corrientes, pero en su mirada había algo distinto, algo aterrador incluso. "Tenemos que cazarlos juntos, si alguno escapa podría volver a por los otros y poner la misión en peligro."

"Entonces será mejor darnos prisa." Contestó el otro y tras asentir, se desvaneció en el aire.

Dean volvió a apretar su cuerpo contra la pared. Quiso gritar al ver una sombra aparecer a su lado, pero una mano le tapó la boca con fuerza. Se fijó más en aquella persona, algo más pequeña que él, ojos azules fijos en los suyos y la misma sensación que le habían producido aquellos dos ángeles, sólo que esta figura no le daba miedo, si no que se sentía protegido cerca de ella. La luna iluminó su gabardina.

"No podemos salir de aquí." La voz recia de Castiel era tan baja que aunque hubieran estado cerca, los ángeles no hubieran podido escucharle. "Al menos no de la forma humana."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Antes de poder responder, Castiel sintió que perdía las fuerzas, apoyó la mano con fuerza contra la pared, intentando que Dean no se diera cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Pero el cazador lo conocía de sobras como para reconocer cada una de sus expresiones. El ángel respiraba con dificultad, o al menos, comenzaba a notar que el humano al que poseía, estaba llegando a su límite y no sabía cuanto más aguantaría.

"Puedo sacaros de aquí, transportaros a otro sitio, aunque estoy seguro que me seguirán el rastro, tenemos que ir más lejos." Castiel cerró un momento los ojos, no pudo evitarlo, por mucho que quería demostrar que estaba bien.

"Cass…"

"Tal vez si nos movemos en el tiempo tarden más en buscarnos." Dijo el ángel como si no hubiera escuchado hablar al cazador. "Puedo llevaros de nuevo al pasado, treinta años tal vez…"

Estaba fatal, podía sentirlo, había llevado hasta el límite el cuerpo que estaba habitando y dentro de poco se desplomaría en el suelo, tan sólo deseaba aguantar hasta poder sacar de allí a los Winchester, si es que primero encontraban a Sam antes que los ángeles que los perseguían.

"¿Por qué no descansas aquí un momento mientras voy a buscar a mi hermano?"

La mano de Dean sobre su hombro hizo abrir los ojos a Castiel y se dio cuenta que, el muchacho se estaba preocupando por él, el humano estaba protegiendo al ángel, el ser más débil, como siempre lo había visto Castiel, intentaba salvarle la vida a él. No estaba seguro si sentía alagado y orgulloso o simplemente avergonzado por no poder hacer bien su trabajo.

"Dean estoy bien."

"No lo estás, te conozco demasiado bien como para que intentas mentirme ahora." Dean mantuvo la mano sobre le hombro de su amigo, sin apartar la vista de él. "Se que no tengo mucha experiencia a la hora de enfrentarme a ángeles que quieren patearme el culo, pero no estás en condiciones de seguir así, descansa un poco y…"

"¡Creo que los tengo!" La voz sonó demasiado cerca como para pararse a pensar lo que hacer.

Dean quiso protestar al notar que Castiel tiraba de él. No le gustaba la forma de desplazarse del ángel, le dejaba siempre a punto de vomitar, con el estómago completamente revuelto, pero no pudo evitarlo, aún con las energías por los suelos, el ángel seguía siendo mucho más rápido que él y le hizo desaparecer.

El ángel dio la vuelta a la esquina, pero ya no había nadie allí. Los había escuchado, no andaban lejos y además, podía sentir perfectamente el agotamiento de Castiel.

"Ese ángel no aguantará mucho y cuando los hermanos no tengan su ayuda, los cazaremos, serán nuestros y podremos vengar a nuestro hermano." Los dos ángeles sonrieron. Castiel no aguantaría mucho más, sobretodo si continuaba transportando a los hermanos de esa forma.

Sam se refugió tras unas cajas. Tenía que haber despistado ya a aquella mujer, había dado tantas vueltas que había perdido la noción de donde estaba. Había perdido de vista a su hermano y esperaba que estuviera bien, pero no podía hacer nada para encontrarlo, sin dejar a la vista su posición. Ese almacén estaba atestado de ángeles por todos lados, sin duda furiosos por la muerte de Uriel.

¿Todo esos ángeles querían el Apocalipsis? ¿Estaban dispuestos a dejar a morir a millones de seres humanos? No se lo podía creer, o más bien no se lo quería creer, pero dadas las circunstancias no era el momento para esperar algún tipo de clemencia por parte de aquellos seres, que lo primero que harían en cuanto lo vieran sería matarlo o algo peor.

"Han perdido a Castiel al mayor de los hermanos." La voz de aquel hombre, al que Sam no podía ver, sonaba furiosa y le puso el vello de punta, sólo pensar caer en sus manos, seguramente no sería nada agradable lo que podría hacer con él.

"No te preocupes, en cuanto tengamos a su hermano, Dean saldrá como un cachorrillo. ¿Todavía no sabes cual es la gran debilidad del temido cazador Dean Winchester? Eres nuevo en esto, pero deberías ponerte al día. Dean lo daría todo por su hermano, incluyendo su vida, otra vez. Sam será la carnaza perfecta."

Sam se estremeció. ¿Acaso toda la existencia del universo sabía lo unidos que estaban los dos hermanos? Se apretó más entre las cajas, pero unos pasos llamaron su atención. Las voces habían desaparecido, todo estaba en demasiado silencio. Sam comenzó a imaginarse uno de esos documentales en los que los leones en completo silencio, comienzan a rodear a las despistadas gacelas.

Estaba armado y en otras circunstancias podría haber escapado de allí, pero un arma no haría nada contra un ángel y el cuchillo, la única forma de acabar con uno de ellos lo tenía Castiel. Podía sentir las respiraciones de los ángeles acercándose a él, uno por cada lado, hasta que en unos pocos segundos saltarían sobre él.

Ahogó con un grito al ver aparecer de la nada a su hermano y a Castiel. El ángel no tenía buen aspecto estaba demasiado pálido y sus ojos apenas reflejaban la energía que era habitual en ellos, pero el cazador no pudo decir nada.

Les hizo un gesto a los dos para indicarles donde estaban los ángeles que le perseguían. Dean asintió y al ver que Castiel daba un paso adelante para volver a transportarlos, apartó a su amigo y negó con un gesto de cabeza.

"Vaya, que honor, Castiel ha venido a vernos." La voz de aquel ángel resonó en todo el almancén, aunque estaba muy cerca de ellos. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de proteger a los malditos Winchester cuando sabes todo el mal que han causado?"

Sin que Castiel se diera cuenta, Dean sostuvo su cuerpo, rodeando sin cintura con fuerza, estaba seguro que de lo contrario, el ángel caería al suelo irremediablemente.

"Vamos Castiel, todavía puedes volver al bando correcto de esta guerra. Sólo tienes que entregarnos a los hermanos y en cuanto consigamos que cumplan su papel, las cosas serán mucho más rápidas."

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Dijo el ángel en poco más que un largo suspiro.

"Pero no podemos salir de aquí, en cuantos nos vean te matarán." Sam miró hacia los dos lados, esperando que los ángeles aparecieran en cualquier momento y se lanzaran a por ellos.

"No vas a volver a hacerlo." Dean sonó rotundamente, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Castiel. "Estás agotado y no deberías haberlo hecho la última vez, si lo haces ahora…"

"No tenemos otra posibilidad, si os encuentran, todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no habrá servido para nada. no importa si yo vivo o muero, siempre y cuando vosotros no lleguéis a estar en manos de Michael y Lucifer."

"Cass, no." Sam se acercó a ellos evitando mostrarse ante los ángeles. Desde luego ya sabían que estaban allí y para aquellas criaturas no se trataba más que de un juego, cuando se aburrieran irían a por ellos. "Se lo que pretendes y no tiene sentido sacrificarte por nosotros, ya ha muerto demasiada gente por ayudarnos, no queremos que seas el siguiente."

Los tres se miraron durante un momento, el tiempo se acababa, cuantas veces habían dicho eso ya en los últimos meses. Su vida se había convertido en un completo embrollo en el que cada día podía ser el último para los tres. Hacían un buen equipo, ninguno podía negarlo, hasta para poner sus vidas en peligro, a los tres se les daba realmente.

"Lo siento, pero no hay otra solución."

"¡Cass no!" No le importó a Dean que le escucharan gritar, aunque sabía que hacerlo no serviría de nada, pues si en algo se parecían Castiel y él, era en ser unos completos cabezotas.

La mujer que los perseguía se dio la vuelta al escuchar el grito y corrió hasta allí, al llegar, tal y como le había pasado la primera vez, no había nada. aspiró con fuerza, siempre había tenido muy buen olfato para saber donde iba un ángel; cada uno de los ángeles tenía una cualidad y mientras que todos sabían que la cualidad, aunque para algunos era más un defecto, de Castiel era la empatía con los humanos, la suya era descubrir su paradero.

"¿Dónde están?" otro ángel apareció tras ella; la chica, que no pasaba de los treinta años agachó la cabeza, temiendo lo que su jefe pudiera hacerle cuando le dieran las noticias. "¿Dónde está ese maldito de Castiel?"

"Demasiado lejos señor, necesito más tiempo para rastrearlos."

"¿Acaso hay lugar al que no puedas llegar? ¿O es que estás perdiendo facultades?" Estaba visiblemente enfadado por lo que ella tuvo que cuidar mucho las palabras que elegía.

"Lo que quería decir es que están demasiado lejos en el tiempo."

"¿Cómo cuanto?"

"Al menos dos siglos, tal vez más."

- o -

Merlin disfrutaba estando allí, sentado en la orilla de aquel lago, fuera del reino, fuera de las exigencias de Arthur, que tanto se divertía metiéndose con él y haciéndole rabiar. Le gustaba el silencio, cerrar los ojos y escuchar a los pájaros en los árboles; nada de gritos humanos o el chocar de las espadas. Era su momento preferido de la semana, esos minutos que Arthur le permitía volver a encontrarse con su yo interno y de paso reafirmarse en que cuando se levantara de allí, estaría deseando volver con su señor, para protegerle y estar a su lado en todo lo que necesitara.

Miró al horizonte, agua, una brisa fresca de primavera y el sol que todavía no había llegado a lo más alto del cielo. Ese día haría calor, por primera vez en todo el año, indicando que el verano no tardaría en llegar, algo más pronto aquel año.

Se estremeció de repente, como si su cuerpo supiera que algo iba a ocurrir, miró al frente, sus ojos sabían donde mirar aunque el muchacho no sabía lo que tenía que buscar. tal vez fuera cosa de sus poderes, que se estaban haciendo más grandes o simplemente, que tanto tiempo luchando al lado de Arthur, ya no sabía vivir tranquilo sin una batalla.

Sonrió… siempre pensando en Arthur, cuando estaba con él todos sus pensamientos iban a lo que el príncipe necesitaría, pero cuando estaba lejos de él, no hacía más que preguntarse lo que su amigo estaría haciendo.

Una intensa luz frente a él, justo encima del lago, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se quedó petrificado, pues aquello parecía que fuera a ser el mismísimo fin del mundo. Se levantó, esperando para averiguar que hacer, si salir corriendo hacia el reino para avisar a Uther y Arthur, o quedarse allí y luchar contra lo que fuera que apareciera delante de él.

La luz desapareció en seguida, dentro del agua y durante un segundo, todo se quedó en silencio, incluso los pájaros habían enmudecido de repente. El agua se tranquilizó y el muchacho se acercó lentamente. Tan atemorizado de aquellas cosas que había sido hacía casi un año y ahora estaba allí, dispuesto a enfrentarse al peligro que se le pusiera delante.

De repente, el agua comenzó a removerse y un momento más tarde, dos figuras salieron a la superficie. Merlin dio un paso atrás y esperó, mientras los desconocidos nadaban hacia la orilla. También se dio cuenta que uno de ellos llevaba consigo a una tercera persona, un hombre que parecía inconsciente.

Los dos extraños se dejaron caer en la orilla y el que portaba al otro lo acomodó a su lado. Poco, el tercero estaba volviendo en si. Las ropas mojadas de los desconocidos, estaban pegadas a ellos, mostrando dos cuerpos enormes; sobretodo no de ellos era mucho más grande que Merlin. Sus cabellos despeinados, les daban un aspecto joven, pero por lo que Merlin podía ver tan sólo uno de ellos debía tener treinta años. El mayor de los dos recordaba lejanamente a Arthur… tanta gente le recordaba a su amigo.

"¿Dean qué ha sido eso?" Dijo el menor de los hombres, mientras los dos se ponían en pie, dejando que el agua escurriera de sus ropas hasta el suelo.

"No lo se, espero que Cass nos lo pueda decir." El segundo que se estaba quitando la extraña chaqueta que vestía y desabrochaba su camisa, se volvió hacia el tercer hombre que entre fuertes toses iba abriendo los ojos. "¿Cass, estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes, me repondré en seguida." Incluso Merlin sabía que aquel hombre estaba mintiendo, pues su aspecto no era nada bueno.

Cuando Merlin lo vio ponerse, como pudo, en pie, parecía un perro mojado, envuelto en aquel largo abrigó, con ojillos de cachorrillo, que no ocultaban la debilidad de todo su cuerpo.

"Si claro, ¿no lo dirás por las pintas que tienes verdad?" El hombre que ahora Merlin sabía que se llamaba Dean, tiró al suelo la camisa mojada y se dio la vuelta hacia el joven mago. "Eh… hola."

"¿Quiénes sois?" Preguntó Merlin, sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia, pero sin poder apartar la mirada del torso desnudo de aquel extraño. "¿Y de donde habéis salido?"

"Yo soy un ángel del…"

"Perdona a nuestro amigo, pero creo que tiene algo de fiebre y no sabe lo que dice." Dean apretó contra él el cuerpo de Castiel, sintiendo sobre su piel la gabardina mojada.

"Si, hemos pasado por mucho, yo soy Sam, este es mi hermano Dean y él el un amigo, Castiel." En ángel, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sin saber muy bien lo que los hermanos estaban haciendo no dijo nada y tan sólo los miró. "¿Serías tan amable de decirnos donde estamos? Lo cierto es que no reconozco este lugar."

Merlin no sabía si contestar, tal vez fueran bandidos, tal vez magos que quisieran hacer daño a Arthur o a Camelot entera o tal vez druidas que buscaban venganza con Uther. Sin embargo, aquellos tres hombres no le daban mala espina y era bastante bueno con las primeras impresiones; por eso, decidió ser relativamente sincero con ellos.

"Estamos a las afueras de Camelot."

"¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué estamos donde?" Preguntó Dean levantando la voz más de la cuenta.

"Camelot, reino de Uther Pendragon."

"No puede ser." Contestó Dean, sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio. "Como para saber donde estábamos…" Miró a Castiel, que apenas se tenía en pie ahora. "Supongo que podrías explicarnos esto."

"Por supuesto." En lugar de continuar la respuesta, Castiel cerró los ojos y perdió el equilibrio completamente, si no Dean no lo hubiera sostenido, hubiera caído al suelo. Dean se lo echó al hombro.

"No tenemos a donde ir, ¿podríamos ir contigo a la cuidad?" Merlin miró a Sam, le gustaba aquel hombre, parecía completamente sincero y su voz no parecía esconder nada.

"Bueno, supongo que si, pero será mejor que no volváis a hacer ninguna de esas apariciones tan… bueno con tanta luz. La magia no está nada bien vista en Camelot y Uther os mataría."

"Claro, nada de magia." Dijo Dean, pensando que mientras Castiel estuviera fuera de combate, la magia sería lo que menos usarían.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur despertó con lo que él creía que eran las primeras luces de la mañana; para luego darse cuenta que ya hacía bastante rato que había amanecido. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor sin moverse, estaba a gusto en la cama, pero aún así, se le hacía raro que no fuera Merlin el que le hubiera despertado como todos los días.

Se quedó en la cama un momento más, esperando que su joven sirviente apareciera en cualquier momento, alegando que se había quedado dormido o que se había encontrado con alguien y se le había pasado el tiempo o simplemente que se había despistado. Pero no fue así, Merlin no apareció.

Molesto por el comportamiento de su criado, se levantó de un salto, se vistió con la ropa que Merlin no había dejado preparada y salió de sus aposentos. En ocasiones se preguntaba porque tenía a Merlin con él cuando en realidad, sabía que era peor sirviente del mundo; nunca había hacía las cosas bien, solía equivocarse a la hora de prepararle la armadura y casi nunca le tenía preparado el desayuno a la hora que él le pedía el día anterior.

Pero aún así, lo mantenía a su lado, posiblemente más como un amigo que como un sirviente. Porque lo cierto era que Merlin era precisamente eso, un buen amigo, el mejor, incluso, que había tenido en tuda su vida.

Habían pasado por mucho juntos y algo en su interior le decía que todavía les quedaba mucho por delante. Le apreciaba, no lo iba a negar y aunque le estuviera echando continuamente la bronca por no hacer bien su trabajo, le gustaba tenerlo cerca, hablar con él, incluso bromear de vez en cuando.

"¿Dónde se ha metido ese maldito holgazán? Seguro que se ha quedado dormido." Decía entre murmullos, mientras se dirigía hacia casa de Gaius, donde sin ninguna sabía que se encontraría a su sirviente, con las sábanas todavía pegadas al cuerpo. "Ni siquiera tenía preparado el desayuno, llevo sin probar bocado desde anoche y me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Los aldeanos lo observaban, hablando solo, enfadado, pero nadie le dijo nada. En dos minutos llegó a la casa del médico y sin llamar a la puerta entró cada vez más enfadado. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto, pues no esperaba ver allí tanta gente, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no conocía a esos hombres que estaban con Merlin y Gaius.

Al verle y escucharle entrar como un torbellino, todos se quedaron mirando al príncipe y fue entonces cuando Merlin se dio cuenta de su terrible despiste. Había estado tan concentrado en ayudar a los recién llegados, que se había olvidado por completo de sus tareas con Arthur.

"Arthur lo siento mucho, pero me ha surgido algo que no esperaba, te lo puedo explicar te lo prometo."

"No me pongas excusas Merlin, eres mi sirviente, deberías estar trabajando para mi en lugar de estar aquí con…. ¿Quién es esta gente por cierto?" Miró a los dos hombres que lo miraban a él; los dos parecían ser algo mayores que él, pero Arthur sobretodo se fijó en el más alto de los dos. Un momento más tarde, Arthur desvió la mirada hacia el tercer hombre, tumbado en la cama y al que Gaius parecía estar atendiendo.

"Son…" Merlin dudó un momento, había sido tan chocante la llegada de aquellos tres casi desconocidos, apareciendo de la nada, que Merlin no había tenido tiempo no de prepararse una excusa que poder dar a Arthur, en lugar de contarle toda la verdad. "Son mis primos. Han venido desde muy lejos para hacerme una visita."

El silencio se apoderó de la sala durante un momento. Dean y Sam, observaron lo mal que lo estaba pasando el joven mago para conseguir que ellos pasaran desapercibidos. Además, tal y como estaba Castiel, todavía inconsciente, no podrían ir muy lejos, en caso de que tuvieran que salir corriendo.

Dean se preguntó como era posible que estuvieran en aquella situación. La única posibilidad que le cabía era que estuviera soñando, pues no podían estar en pleno Camelot, viendo a Merlin y Arthur de verdad; pero sobretodo, si había algo que no estaba bien, era ver a Castiel enfermo, como si de un humano normal y corriente se tratara.

Nunca habían visto al ángel enfermar y mucho menos quedar fuera de combate durante tanto tiempo. Parecía tener algún tipo de gripe o algo similar, pero mucho más fuerte. Algo que desde luego, no le parecía posible tratándose de un ángel.

"¿Tus primos? Nunca me has dicho que tuvieras primos ¿Por qué no me los presentaste cuando estuvimos en Ealdor?" Merlin miró con sorpresa a su amigo, pues de alguna forma que no llegaba a comprender porque parecía molesto, por lo que, no supo como reaccionar.

"No somos de Ealdor, nuestros padres se fueron del pueblo cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos muy pequeños." Dijo Sam dando un paso adelante, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, que trataba de evitar reírse por todos los médios. "Yo casi no me acuerdo, entonces era sólo un bebé, mi hermano te lo puede contar mejor."

Dean fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, mientras se preguntaba porque siempre tenía que ponerle en las situaciones más difíciles. Gaius y Merlin miraron a los recién llegados con sorpresa y cierta admiración al mismo tiempo; por como estaban inventando aquella historia de la nada.

"No hay mucho que contar, la verdad. Tan sólo echábamos de menos a nuestro primo." Dean se acercó a Merlin y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, tanto que casi lo derribaron. "Así que tu eres Arthur." El cazador sonrió sin saber a donde iba a parar aquella conversación. "Merlin nos ha hablado mucho de ti."

El príncipe se quedó en silencio, dubitativo por lo confuso de todo aquello. La situación era muy extraña, no sólo porque hubieran aparecido unos curiosos primos de Merlin de la nada, sino que nada en ellos encajaba, ni su ropa y el resto de sus atuendos, ni la forma de comportarse, nada tenía lógica en ellos, parecían completamente fuera de lugar. Además por mucho que habían tratado de evitarlo durante todo el rato que Arthur llevaba allí; el príncipe si que se había percatado de las armas que guardaban ocultas entre sus ropas, completamente extrañas para él, en cuanto pudiera, tenía que observarlos de cerca. No se parecían a nada de lo que el príncipe hubiera visto nunca, por lo que la curiosidad por aquellos instrumentos se estaba apoderando de él.

Sin embargo, por el momento, no tenía ningún motivo para dudar de las palabras de Merlin y pensar que aquellos hombres pudieran ser una amenaza para el príncipe o para el reino de su padre. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar quienes eran los extraños forasteros que acababan de llegar al reino de su padre.

De nuevo se volvió a fijar en Castiel, desde luego no tenía muy buen aspecto, estaba demasiado pálido y su frente estaba empapada de sudor; además había empezado a murmurar algo, que ninguno de los presentes conseguía comprender. No era para menos que Gaius le estuviera atendiendo.

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido a vuestro hermano?" Preguntó Arthur, esta vez más relajado. Gaius se levantó, ahora era él quien debía seguir con aquella farsa.

"Todavía no estoy del todo seguro. Pero es precisamente por eso, por lo que los chicos han venido a mi. Quieren que les ayude." El veterano médico los observó a todos y se preguntó como habían terminado en aquella situación.

- o -

Cuando Merlin había vuelto a casa acompañado de aquellos extraños muchachos, con sus curiosos ropajes, Gaius pensaba que el muchacho se había vuelto completamente loco.

El chico entró en casa corriendo y llamó al médico, más agitado de lo que lo había visto nunca.

"Gaius, Gaius, necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿Qué son esos gritos?"

El médico se quedó parado, sorprendido al ver a los dos hombres jóvenes, mojados y extrañamente vestidos, tras el joven brujo. Uno de ellos el más alto de los dos, cargaba con un tercer hombre al hombro, inconsciente.

"¿Quiénes sois?"

"Gaius esa es una larga historia, que ni yo mismo entiendo ahora muy bien." Merlin miró a Sam y Dean y se preguntó como iba a explicarle a Gaius quienes eran y como habían aparecido de la nada. "Pero su amigo está enfermo y les he dicho que podrías ayudarles."

"Mire, no sabemos lo que hacemos aquí." Sam dio un paso adelante con Castiel todavía al hombro. "Creo que podremos averiguarlo con un poco de tiempo, pero antes necesitamos su ayuda, Merlin nos ha dicho que usted es el mejor médico de todos los alrededores. Nuestro amigo está…"

Sam no sabía que decir, pues por más que había pensando en ello en el camino desde el lago hasta Camelot, pero nada de lo ocurrido tenía sentido. Además de todo aquello, no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Dean sobre aquello y no lo iba a hacer con Merlin delante. Además estaba Castiel. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Cómo pera posible que no se sanara a él mismo? Algo le había pasado, algo que los hermanos no eran capaces de ver entonces.

Aunque el médico no sabía lo que hacer, pero sus principios médicos no le iban a permitir dejar tirado a un hombre en el estado de Castiel.

"Ponedlo en esa cama."

Sin esperar un segundo, Sam puso a su amigo en la cama e hizo sitio para que Gaius se acercara. Los dos hermanos se miraron y preocupados observaron lo que hacía el médico. Podían leerse la mente mutuamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra y ambos estaban preocupados por su amigo, no sólo por lo que implicaba a su salud humana si no por lo que implicaba estar atascados allí; hasta que Castiel no se recuperara, no podrían volver a su mundo.

"Vuestro amigo está bastante mal, por no decir que parece agotado. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que le ha ocurrido?" Sam y Dean volvieron a mirarse, desde luego no era posible para ellos decir la verdad y hablar sobre los demonios que habían obligado a Castiel a hacer el terrible esfuerzo para llevarle allí. "Saberlo me vendría muy bien para ayudar a vuestro amigo."

"Gaius," Le llamó Merlin y el médico se acercó al joven brujo. "Estos extranjeros tienen magia. Tenías que haberlos visto llegar en esa bola de luz, aparecieron sin más, cayeron del cielo."

"Ten cuidado, Merlin, puede que su magia no se lo que nos gustaría a nosotros." Los dos miraron de pasada a Dean y Sam, los dos estaban hablando entre ellos.

"No creo que quieran hacernos daño, tengo el presentimiento de que son buena gente. No se Gaius, no llevaban espadas, ni armaduras y en lo que se refiere a magia, creo que solo el hombre de la cama, al que ellos llaman Castiel. Creo que es un hombre con mucha fuerza en lo que a magia se refiere, pero…"

"Dean, estamos metido en un buen lío, creo que el más grande de toda nuestra vida."

"Ya lo se Sam, pero mientras Cass siga sin pilas no podremos salir de aquí." Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró. Estaba cansado y no llevaban allí más que un par de horas. "de momento tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y evitar que nos echen a la hoguera. Así que Sammy, espero que no empieces a soltar la enciclopedia británica delante de esta gente o nos pondrás las cosas muy difíciles."

"No te preocupes, además seguro que tu gran cultura no tienes problema para relacionarte con la gente por aquí." Sam sonrió con sorna y Dean abrió la boca para contestar, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y aparecer al príncipe, todas las conversaciones terminaron.

- o -

Dos sombras se movieron por las murallas de Camelot, querían encontrar la mejor forma de entrar sin armar mucho escándalo entre la gente. Tenían una misión que terminar, además no había sido difícil seguir el rastro del ángel hasta allí. La mujer sonrió; el ángel al que perseguían estaba agotado y tal vez estaba herido.

"No me gusta este sitio. Está sucio huele mal."

"No te quejes tanto, vienes del infierno, no es mucho peor que esto." Dijo la mujer a su compañero.

"¡Alto!" Un soldado les dio el alto.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo, definitivamente aquello iba a ser divertido. Sin decir nada al soldado, los dos demonios se lanzaron a por él.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo aquello parecía sacado de una película, no podía ser real lo que tenían delante de sus ojos. Por más vueltas que le daba, Dean seguía pensando que tal vez fuera un juego de Gabriel, una forma retorcida de obligarles a hacer lo que él quisiera. Pero aún así no parecía probable, pues al fin y al cabo todavía no lo había visto en aquel supuesto reino de Camelot, que además parecía de lo más real.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Preguntó Sam apoyado sobre la muralla mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor. "¿Estamos de verdad en Camelot? Personalmente creo que si se trata de un truco es demasiado bueno."

"No me preguntes a mi, tu eres el chico que ha leído todos los libros de la biblioteca de Stanford. Dime tu a mi si este sitio te parece real." Dean jugueteaba con un pequeño trocito de paja entre sus dientes. Sonrió al ver pasar a dos chicas riendo camino del río. "No voy a negar que este sitio me parece encantador. Creo que un día nos podríamos dar un baño en el río, seguro que es divertido."

"¿Dean podrías dejar de pensar en eso por una vez en tu vida? Si es cierto que esto no es cos de Gabriel, entonces vamos a estar atascados en este momento de la historia hasta que Cass se recupere."

"No veo que sea algo tan malo."

Sam despegó su cuerpo de la pared y se puso delante de su hermano, lo miró con frialdad, parecía que realmente no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba estar en un momento histórico como ese.

"En primer lugar, si decimos algo que no debemos, podríamos cambiar toda la historia, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos hablando de Arthur Pendragon y Merlin" Aún así, Dean pareció no estar en absoluto sorprendido. Sam suspiró con fuerza, había ocuasiones en las que su hermano le exasperaba. "Muy bien puede que eso no sea importante para ti, pero hay otro detalle."

Sam guardó silencio un momento, para ponerle tensión a la situación y al menos hacer que apareciera un poco de curiosidad en la mente de su hermano.

"¿Cuál?"

"Muchas cosas de las que solemos hacer en nuestra vida, serán consideras brujería, por no decir que nadie debe saber quien es Cass." Sam hizo un gesto, esperando que Dean comprendiera sus palabras.

"La hoguera." Dean bajó el tono de su voz, en aquella circunstancia, aquella palabra no era muy halagüeña. Sam tan sólo asintió, parecía que por fin Dean comprendía lo difícil de su situación. "¿Entonces que es lo que propones, enciclopedia andante?" Pese a lo complicado de todo aquello, Dean sonrió, todavía tenía tiempo para molestar a su hermano.

"Contando con que Cass no está en posición de sacarnos de aquí ahora mismo, ni creo que en los próximos días, intentaría pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Lo malo es que Merlin nos vio caer del cielo, eso nos podría traer problemas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podría delataros?"

Los dos hermanos se volvieron de repente, habían estado tan concentrados en lo que podía ocurrirles, que no se habían percatado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Allí estaba el joven mago, mirándoles divertido, después de haber escuchado parte de su conversación. Le parecían realmente raros y singulares, tanto que tenía curiosidad por conocer todo sobre ellos.

Habían caído del cielo, lo cual ya había sido bastante chocante para él, pero además, por lo que había tenido oportunidad de escuchar, venían de un lugar y tal vez un tiempo muy lejano. Tal vez cuando no era más que un recién llegado a Camelot, hablar sobre viajeros en el tiempo, le hubiera parecido algo totalmente imposible, pero visto lo visto en aquellos últimos años, estaba dispuesto a creerse casi todo.

"¿Por qué me miráis así?" Merlin se acercó a ellos alejándose un poco de la gente que pasaba a su lado. "Todos tenemos secretos por aquí y algo me dice que vosotros sabéis algo sobre mi."

Lo había visto en sus miradas, en cuanto le había dicho a aquellos desconocidos quien era él, había visto que el más alto de los dos había abierto los ojos de par en par como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido y el otro, Dean había dicho que se llamaba, se había mantenido tranquilo y sereno, también había demostrado sorpresa al descubrir su identidad.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos en un sitio menos visible?"

Sam no podía dejar de mirar a la gente que pasaba, pues todos los miraban a ellos con recelo, bien fuera por la ropa que llevaban, iba siendo hora de vestir más adecuados a la época o simplemente porque eran unos extraños en la cuidad, todos los observaban.

"¿Podemos ir a tu casa?" Preguntó Dean. "Además me gustaría ver a Castiel y saber como está."

No había dicho nada todavía, pero Dean estaba preocupado. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Castiel, algo que había aparecido en su estómago, como si de nervios se tratara y que sabía que tenía que ver con Castiel. Ya era bastante raro que su amigo hubiera caído enfermo, cuando nunca había estado enfermo desde que lo conocía, pero además aquella forma de huir, llevándolos mil años atrás en el tiempo y en el espacio, era bastante anormal viniendo de alguien como Castiel.

Su amigo estaba enfermo y Dean no había dicho nada, pero no le gustaba estar en una época en la que la medicina no era lo más avanzado del mundo y menos cuando se trataba de curar a un ángel que no podía decir que era un ángel.

Por eso, quería verle y asegurarse que Gaius le estaba tratando de la forma correcta, lo que veía a ser del siglo XXI, nada de sanguijuelas no cosas que había visto en las películas y que le ponía los pelos de punta.

"Bueno, supongo que podemos ir, seguidme, no quiero que nos encontremos con Arthur, creo que no está muy convencido de que seáis de mi familia."

"¿Ah si? No veo porque no va a ver parecido entre nosotros." Dean sonrió al ver la expresión de dolor que ese comentario había producido en Merlin, pero el joven mago no dijo nada y continuó caminando.

"No deberías cabrearle, no sabemos de lo que es capaz con sus poderes." Susurró Sam a su hermano, asegurándose que Merlin no le escuchara.

- o -

No habían visto a Arthur, pero el príncipe si que había visto a los dos recién llegados, pues había algo en ellos, no sabía el que, que le tenía totalmente desconcertado. No es que no le gustaran, el problema era que no encajaban con los parámetro de Arthur, eran raros, se movía de forma diferente y hablaban de una forma que desde luego no tenía que ver con lo que era normal en la zona.

Por eso, se había colocado en un lugar estratégico, junto a su caballo, al que llevaba casi una hora cepillando, sin quitarles la vista de encima. No podía oír muy bien lo que decían, pero la forma de moverse, y como miraba a todas partes, ya era especialmente sospechosa para él.

"¿Quiénes sois?" Dijo en voz muy baja, casi hablando para él mismo. "¿De donde habéis salido?"

"Hola, perdona pero nos hemos perdido." Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Arthur se volvió hacia la voz que le llamaba.

Delante de él tenía a una jovencita, no mayor de veinte años que lo miraba con ojos azules penetrantes. Su cabello rubio se movía por el viento, dándole un aspecto etéreo que el príncipe no había visto nunca en nadie. Se había quedado petrificado mirándola, por lo que la chica tuvo que volver a insistir para volver a llamar su atención.

"Perdona. ¿Os habéis pedido? ¿De donde sois?"

"Venimos de muy lejos."

Uno de los hombres que acompañaban a la chica sonrió al escuchar aquello. El príncipe no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo lejos que venían.

"Nos gustaría encontrar un sitio donde dormir, ¿Conoces algún buen lugar?" La chica agitó su cabello un par de veces, como si así pudiera extasiarlo más de lo que ya estaba por si solo.

"Bueno, podéis ir a la posada, pero sinceramente, no me parece el lugar más apropiado para una joven dama como tu." La chica simuló sonrojarse, sabía que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. "Mira, espero no ser demasiado grosero al decir esto, pero el castillo de mi padre es grande y tiene aposentos muy acogedores; estoy seguro que te gustaría, podrías quedarte allí, seguro que a mi padre le parece bien."

"No se, eres el príncipe y no me gustaría que la gente hablara de que metes a una extraña en el castillo de tu padre. Te traería demasiadas molestias, olvídalo, no es necesario."

La chica se dio la vuelta, con resignación y una expresión que trataba de ser compungida.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Arthur.

La chica miró a sus compañeros y mientras todavía permanecía de espaldas, les sonrió. Los humanos eran tan previsibles y tan fáciles de manejar, se sentía como una marionetista tirando de los hilos de aquel príncipe iluso.

"Lo digo en serio, quiero que te quedes en el castillo de mi padre, además la ciudad no es un sitio muy seguro estos días, ha habido un par de extrañas muertes, no es por asustarte, pero todavía no hemos encontrado al responsable.

"Eso es horrible y como murieron esas personas."

"Sería mejor que no lo supieras." De nuevo la chica lo volvió a mirar, con los ojos expresivos del principio. "Les habían quemado y sus expresiones eran horribles, no se quien podría haber hecho algo así. Sólo se me ocurre que eso haya sido cosa de magia."

"Si seguro que si." Dijo con desdén la chica. Se acercó a Arthur, miró a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien más le escuchara y susurró por lo bajo. "O tal vez sea cosa de demonios."

"¿Demonios?" Nada más decirlo, Arthur también miró a su alrededor, pues tan sólo había una cosa todavía más innombrable que la magia, el demonio. "Espero que no vengan a nuestro reino."

"Nunca se sabe, el maligno viene en muchas formas." La chica se abrazó a si misma, como si temiera hablar de aquella criatura, que casualmente resultaba ser su propio padre. "Incluso podría ser yo uno de ellos." Se echó a reír discretamente y volvió a mirar a Arthur.

"¿Tu, un… demonio?" Incluso le costaba pronunciar aquella palabra. "No podrías serlo, eres una chica demasiado dulce y sincera, los demonios no tienen nada que ver contigo. Vamos te llevaré al castillo y te presentaré a mi padre."

La chica les hizo una señal al resto de sus compañeros para se quedaran allí, ya volvería para darles órdenes, por el momento quería divertirse con el príncipe, mientras pudiera jugar con él, no lo mataría, ya habría tiempo de ver como reacciona el bueno del rey cuando encontrara a su único hijo y heredero muerto.

Sus ojos brillaron de un negro intenso cuando se despidió de sus compañeros y una horrible sonrisa demoníaca que Arthur no pudo ver, se dibujó en sus labios. Tal y como había pensado nada más llegar allí, aquello iba a ser muy divertido, era una lástima que la nueva chica a la que había poseído no dejara de removerse en su interior.


	4. Chapter 4

Un fuerte ataque de tos, despertó a Castiel, abrió los ojos, nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan dolorido, tan desconcertado y tan fuera de lugar. Por más que observaba la habitación, no conseguía averiguar donde estaba. Desde luego no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los moteles a los que los Winchester le tenían acostumbrado.

Trató de incorporarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondió, los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, parecían haberse convertido en dos piedras enormes y pesadas y las piernas ni siquiera parecían estar allí. la garganta le ardía y por más que trataba de decir algo no lo conseguía.

A duras penas consiguió sentarse en la cama, aunque para entonces ya había quedado completamente exhausto. Quería llegar hasta la ventana y ver que había al otro lado de aquellos enormes muros de piedra. Podía escuchar voces, bullicio en lo que perfectamente podría ser una calle, pero quería verlo por si mismo.

Se puso en pie, se balanceó ligeramente y esperó unos momentos hasta estar completamente seguro que se podría mantener en pie. Estaba solo en la habitación, por lo que esperó que no le ocurriera nada, o de lo contrario nadie podría ayudarle.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse, se dio la vuelta y vio aparecer dos personas, un hombre mayor y un muchacho joven, dio un paso hacia ellos, pero en seguida perdió el equilibrio, sintió que caía, pero antes de tocar el suelo, el muchacho lo sostuvo con ambas manos.

"No deberías haberte levantado. Estás demasiado débil." Dijo el hombre mientras el muchacho le echaba una mano para llegar hasta la cama. "No te preocupes, tus amigos volverán pronto."

"¿Dónde están Sam y Dean?"

"Salieron esta mañana temprano, dijeron que querían ver la ciudad. Hoy que decía sobre que tal vez os habían seguido hasta aquí. ¿De quien hablaban?"

Castiel trató de hacer memoria, todo estaba demasiado confuso en su mente. Recordaba a los demonios que les habían perseguido y lo cerca que habían estado de acabar con ellos. Recordaba haber decidido salir de allí con sus poderes y también recordaba estar seguro que eso le iba a agotar.

"¿Quiénes sois?"

"Yo soy Merlin, os encontré a ti a tus amigos cuando caísteis del cielo y él es Gaius, es el médico de la corte." Castiel escuchó en silencio aquello parecía completamente imposible, no podía ser real lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Estás bien? De repente te has puesto muy pálido."

"¿Has dicho que eres Merlin?" El muchacho asintió. "Pero eso no es posible, no hemos podido llegar tan lejos." De nuevo Castiel se puso en pie, tenía que encontrar a los cazadores cuanto antes, aquello era un desastre y cuanto más tiempo se quedaran allí sería todavía peor, sobretodo si les había seguid algún demonio.

De nuevo, su cuerpo estaba trabajando en su contra y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención del muchacho que otra vez, lo sostuvo. Castiel cerró los ojos, definitivamente nunca se había sentido tan extremadamente mal, como si de un humano enfermo se tratara.

Entonces se dio cuenta, no le hizo falta hacer nada para darse cuenta que había algo más equivocado en él. Intentó leer la mente del chico, pero no lo consiguió. Pensó que tal vez se trataría de su magia; lo volvió a intentar, con Gaius, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado esta vez.

"¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?" Merlin y Castiel se dieron la vuelta, el ángel apoyado en el muchacho y este, de repente se puso completamente rojo, su rostro enrojeció en pocos segundos al ver aparecer a Arthur en la puerta. "Llevó buscándote toda la mañana. Se supone que eres mi sirviente, no estás para ayudar a los enfermos que están al cuidado de Gaius. Además tengo invitados, bueno una invitada en realidad y no estaría de más que echaras una mano."

Merlin dejó a Castiel en la cama.

"¿Cómo que tienes una invitada? NO sabía que hubiera llegado nadie al castillo. ¿Quién es?" Aunque intentó evitarlo, su voz sonó visiblemente ofendida. Volvió el rostro al ver al sorpresa en el Arthur. "Lo siento pero a veces eres muy descuidado y dejas entrar a cualquiera, sobretodo si se trata de una chica guapa y soltera."

"Que tonterías dices Merlin, además yo no era el que abrazaba a un completo desconocido hace un momento."

"No es un desconocido, te recuerdo que es mi primo." Castiel miró con asombro al muchacho. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en parte de su familia? "Es mi familia, así que no veo porque tendrías que ponerte…"

"¿Ponerme como Merlin?"

"Es igual, vamos dime lo que necesita tu invitada y ya puestos podrías decirme si se trata de alguna princesa."

Merlin se separó de Castiel, que veía aquello sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, había algo en toda aquella escena que le superaba con creces, algo que le venía grande, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar averiguar lo que era. Dejó que el muchacho se marchara, pero justo antes de que Merlin y Arthur desaparecieran por la puerta, escuchó un último comentario proveniente del príncipe.

"No es una princesa, en realidad no se quien es… es como si anoche apareciera de la nada. Estaba perdida y le acompañaban otros tres hombres. Igual la has visto por los alrededores, es morena, me sorprende su pelo corto, tal vez sea la moda en su reino, ojos azules. No voy a negar que es una muchacha muy atractiva, pero simplemente la quise ayudar."

Castiel la conocía, sin duda la conocía, pues no olvidada con facilidad a los demonios que amenazaban con matarle. Pero no pudo avisar al príncipe ni a Merlin, pues ya estaban demasiado lejos y él excesivamente cansado como para hacer o decir algo.

"Creo que se lo que te ha alterado." Gaius se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto al ángel y puso una mano sobre su frente, todavía tenía fiebre, pero sin duda se podrían bien. "Merlin y yo sabemos que no sois de por aquí y algo me dice que tu eres especial." De nuevo tumbado en la cama, Castiel miró al veterano médico con atención. "Me pregunto que tipo de magia es la tuya."

"Estoy muy agradecido porque hayas salvado mi vida, pero será más seguro para ti y para los que te rodean, que no sepas nada más sobre mi." Tosió y se estremeció de frío, jamás había sentido cosas similares, pues jamás se había sentido tan humano.

"Se que eres especial y posiblemente ni siquiera seas humano, pero aún así tienes que descansar para recuperar fuerzas. Algo me dice que esa recién llegada al castillo no es amiga tuya precisamente."

Castiel negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido negar al hombre cuando parecía que él si podía leer en el interior de su mente. Además, estaba demasiado agotado como para mentir. Gaius tenía razón, tenía que volver a estar en forma, pues los demonios habían entrado en la ciudad y lo que era peor todavía, estaban muy cerca de Arthur, si algo le ocurría al heredero de Camelot, entonces Alvion nunca llegaría a ser real y el mundo sería completamente diferente.

"Descansa ahora muchacho."

"Necesito hablar con Dean y Sam, es importante." Gaius asintió. El médico era muy bueno reconociendo a la gente y por la fuerza que veía en los ojos de Castiel, incluso en su estado de debilidad, la única forma de conseguir que descansara unas horas, sería trayendo a sus compañeros.

"Iré a ver donde están."

- o -

"Tenemos que acabar con los cazadores cuanto antes." Uno de los demonios comenzó a caminar por la habitación como si se tratara de un tigre enjaulado.

"¿No te das cuenta donde estamos verdad?" Dijo la chica recostándose sobre la cama. "Podemos cambiar la historia de los humanos para siempre. La habitación de al lado es el de Arthur Pendragon. Si acabamos con él, Camelot morirá, Alvion no será más que un sueño nunca hecho realidad. Pero si alguno de nosotros se hace con su cuerpo, Camelot será nuestro y tras él, todos los reinos de los humanos se rendirán a nuestros pies uno por uno."

"La humanidad sería nuestra si dominamos el cuerpo de Arthur Pendragon."

La chica se echó a reír, por fin sus compañeros habían comprendido su plan, pero un ruido en la puerta, alguien llamando, le hizo recomponerse, sentarse en la cama.

"Adelante."

Arthur entró la habitación y le hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo. Tras él, había un muchacho al que ninguno de los demonios habían visto nunca. Al quedarse un paso por detrás de Arthur, la chica supuso que se trataría del sirviente personal, un nuevo juguete para ella.

"Espero no molestar; solo venía a decirte que este es Merlin, es mi sirviente, pero puedes pedirle todo lo que quieras, estará dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites."

"Gracias, Arthur, es muy amable por tu parte, no te preocupes que Merlin nos será de mucha ayuda." La chica miró al joven mago y un momento más tarde se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en algo, algo que poco tenía que ver con los humanos.

Se acercó a él lentamente, lo miró de arriba abajo, buscando aquel detalle que no cuadraba, aquello que lo hacía distinto al resto de los humanos. Los dos muchachos se miraron, pero ninguno comprendía lo que aquella extraña muchacha estaba haciendo.

"Muy amable por tu ofrecimiento Arthur, Merlin nos será de mucha ayuda." Sonrió de nuevo, si Arthur supiera lo mucho que Merlin podría hacer por ellos. "Si nos disculpas, nos gustaría descansar un poco."

"Claro. Merlin, ¿Sabes donde están tus primos? No he tenido tiempo de conocerlos y me gustaría hablar con ellos."

"¿Mis primos? ¡Ah si!" Merlin no se lo podía creer, ¿Qué quería Arthur con Dean y Sam?apenas se conocían, seguro que en cuanto hablaran un poco sobre el joven mago, Arthur descubriría la verdad y entonces él pagaría las consecuencias. "Están… la verdad es que no se donde están."

"Señor." Uno de los soldados apareció en la puerta del dormitorio. "Hay una trifulca en la taberna. Se trata de dos extraños, nunca los hemos visto en la ciudad, se hacen llamar Sam y Dean Winchester."

Arthur se volvió hacia Merlin.

"Con que tus primos se meten en problemas nada más llegar a la cuidad. Ya veo que tu no has salido a la familia."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sabía muy bien que por una vez no era culpa de su hermano, que Dean no había comenzado aquella pelea y que él había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para evitar la trifulca. Pero al final no había sido posible y las cosas, que podían haber terminado en una simple riña, había llegado a la manos y ellos dos tuvieron que ser separados por dos de los soldados de Arthur.

Ahora, metidos en aquella celda del castillo, Sam tan sólo esperaba lo peor. Tal vez Uther no fuera tan malo y los dejara marchar al día siguiente, pasando la noche en las mazmorras, en las que había algo más vivo con ellos, pero Sam prefería pensar que tan sólo serían ratas. Si por el contrario el rey no era una persona tan comprensiva, como para pertimir las disputas con sus soldados, tenían todas las de perder y posiblemente no saldrían vivos de allí.

"¿Crees que podemos morir en el pasado? No se tal, vez si nos matan nos evaporemos de aquí y volvamos a nuestro tiempo."

"Dean deja de decir tonterías por favor." Sam suspiró con fuerza, no comprendía como su hermano podía seguir manteniendo su sentido del humor, aunque siempre fuera tan negro. "Si nos matan, moriremos y punto, no habrá marcha atrás ni trucos de magia que nos devuelvan milagrosamente a nuestro mundo. Tal vez nuestra única salvación ahora mismo sea Cass."

"Teniendo en cuenta que Cass no está pasando por sus mejores momentos y que parece haber consumido todos sus poderes, si la verdad es que Cass no será de mucha ayuda." La sonrisa llena de socarronería de Dean estaba a punto de sacar de sus casillas a su hermano, pero consiguió contenerse, sobretodo porque alguien se estaba acercando a la puerta.

En seguida reconocieron las figuras de Merlin y Arthur, el príncipe delante, su figura altiva y siempre seguro de si mismo, los miró a los ojos, como si pudiera leerles la mente y saber todo lo que había ocurrido. Por su parte Merlin los observaba desde atrás, esperando que no pasara nada, que Arthur no descubriera la verdad y que al menos no descubriera que no eran parte de su familia, porque sin duda se enfadaría con él y eso es lo último que deseaba de su amigo.

"¿Alguno de los dos me puede decir como habéis acabado aquí? Os dejé en casa de Gaius, no esperaba tener que venir a sacaros de las mazmorras de mi padre, por una pelea en la taberna."

"Bueno al menos vamos a salir de aquí, ya es una buena noticia." Dean se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando Arthur no la abrió lo miró sin comprender. "Has dicho que nos ibas a sacar de aquí."

"Primero quiero saber lo que ha pasado. He oído que empezasteis vosotros atacando a unos chicos que estaban tomando unas cervezas. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"No." Sam también se levantó del suelo y fue hasta la puerta. durante un momento miró a Merlin y se dio cuenta que el muchacho lo estaba pasando realmente mal, aunque no sabía todavía por que, si salían de aquella le preguntaría, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse. "Nosotros no empezamos nada, en realidad ni siquiera se porque empezó todo aquello, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en medio de una pelea."

"Claro, pobrecitos." La ironía en Arthur era apabullante, pero ni siquiera Dean se dejó llevar por ella. "Mirad, lo único que se, es que sois unos recién llegados a la ciudad, no lleváis ni una semana y ya os habéis metido en problemas. Así que por favor, espero que me contéis exactamente lo que ha pasado."

"Muy bien, pues eso es fácil." Dean se apoyó en la pared antes de seguir hablando, como si quisiera darle una aire de intriga a la historia, una historia que recordaba sin problemas, porque todavía no comprendía como había sucedido exactamente.

Habían decidido visitar la ciudad, no todos los días alguien tenía la oportunidad de ver una ciudad medieval en todo su esplendor y menos cuando se trataba de la mismísima Camelot. Al final terminaron en la taberna, como no podía ser de otra manera y todo estaba bien, hasta que habían entrado aquello jóvenes.

Desde el primer momento que los vieron, a Dean no le gustaron nada, había algo en ellos, le producían una extraña sensación que no le hacía sentirse cómodo en su presencia. Aunque prefería no decirlo en voz alta, le recordaba, sin saber porque a uno de tantos demonios a los que Sam y él se habían enfrentado durante toda su vida.

Miró a su hermano, pero Sam parecía más atento en la tabernera que en cualquier otra cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor y su hermano no quiso molestarle. Aun así, Dean mantuvo la mirada fija en los extraños. Cuando se sentaron, Dean comprobó definitivamente no eran seres humanos normales y corrientes.

Y no era por nada que hicieran, por que los ojos les cambiaran de color o porque hiciera cualquier tipo de magia. Era algo mucho más sutil, algo que de lo que tan solo un verdadero cazador experimentado se daría cuenta, una forma de mirar a su alrededor, de hablar entre ellos y su comportamiento que pese a que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta, era realmente inhumano.

"No estaba tan perdido mirando a la tabernera Dean. sabía perfectamente que esos tipos habían entrado." Dijo Sam realmente ofendido por la facilidad con la que Dean hablaba de él. además, te recuerdo que es a ti a quien la tabernera le sonreía y le ponía ojitos."

"¿Ojitos, Sam? ¿De verdad has dicho eso? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?"

"Dean…"

"Chicos, vale."

Incluso Arthur se dio la vuelta al escuchar la llamada de atención de Merlin. Pero el muchacho no volvió a decir nada más y al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Arthur bajó de nuevo la mirada hasta el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer.

Dean no había dicho exactamente que aquellos tipos fueran demoníacos ni que pensara que tal vez les habían seguido desde el futuro, pues entonces si que acabarían de cabeza en la hoguera; pero dejó caer que podían ser algún tipo de bandidos o por lo menos no muy buena gente.

Conocía bien a la gente y por lo poco que había visto a Arthur sabía que no quería problemas en su reino, que buscaba la felicidad de sus súbditos y que la gente mala, como los demonios o los simples salteadores no le caían nada bien. Había llamado su atención, ahora solo quedaba demostrarle, que ellos no habían hecho nada malo.

"Esos tipos se dieron cuenta que yo les miraba y creo que eso no les gustó nada, pero te aseguro que no los provoqué, no yo ni mi hermano hicimos nada para que terminara ocurriendo aquello."

Tal vez eso no había sido del todo cierto, porque tal vez no había sido demasiado discreto al avisar a Sam de la presencia de aquellos demonios. Le dio un codazo a Sam y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que se fijara en ellos. Tal vez los miraron fijamente y tal vez Dean dijo algo ligeramente inapropiado, lo suficientemente alto como para que los demonios les escucharan.

"Creo que tenemos compañía, Sammy."

Si, los demonios lo habían escuchado, Sam se dio cuenta cuando los vio levantarse y acercarse a su mesa. Sin pedir permiso se sentaron y por un instante guardaron silencio, como si estuvieran escrutando al enemigo.

"¿De verdad pensabais que podrías escaparos de nosotros viniendo hasta aquí?" Dijo el que parecía el mayor de los demonios. "Creo que vuestro ángel se pasó un poco corriendo, aunque creo que no sirvió de mucho."

"Si habéis venido a matarnos, ¿a que esperar?"

Los demonios sonrieron al escuchar a Dean; pues por mucho que el cazador tratara de ocultarlo, se le notaba nervioso, sabía que no podía actuar allí como de costumbre, no podía matarlos como haría en cualquier cacería, porque entonces él sería considerado un asesino y terminaría muerto.

Dean y Sam estaban en desventaja y eso era un hecho que todos conocían y por el momento, los demonios tan sólo querían jugar con ellos. El plan estaba perfectamente fijado y su líder había dicho que no actuaran si ella no daba la orden.

"Sam, dile a tu hermano que no sea tan bocazas que eso le puede meter en algún que otro problema, igual que a su padre, incluso puede acabar igual que él, muerto a manoas de un demonio."

El demonio sabía lo que había dicho y lo que eso iba a provocar en Dean un segundo más tarde. Tal vez fue menos lo que tardó Dean en levantarse, casi tirando la mesa y tratar de alcanzar al demonio. Toda la taberna vio la repentina reacción del cazador, que el demonio vio con un:

"¿Pero que está haciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto completamente loco?"

Después, Sam no pudo detener a su hermano, nunca había podido cuando alguien jugaba con el recuerdo de su padre. Era un resorte demasiado bien conocido por sus enemigos y Sam tan sólo pudo ver como Dean golpeaba al demonio, a un supuesto pobre hombre sin ningún motivo y tenían que quitarle de encima entre dos hombres

El gran problema para Sam llegó cuando los otros dos demonios se acercaron a él. no iba a pelear, no se iba a meter en jaleos él, pero descubrió que no podía hacer nada cuando, uno de los dos demonios que iban contra él, le dijo algo que casi no pudo creerse.

"Cuando nuestro jefe consiga meterse en el cuerpo de ese maldito príncipe, el reino más famoso de toda la historia será nuestro. Vamos a cambiar la historia gracias a vosotros, Winchester. Seguramente, gracias a lo que habéis hecho, nunca lleguéis a nacer."

Sam todavía no sabía como la risa del demonio no llenó toda la taberna, pero también era cierto que los gritos de Dean, del demonio que estaba en el suelo, haciéndose la víctima y de los hombres que intentaban separaros, eran bastante altas, como para que se escuchara nada más.

Podría no haber hecho nada, podría haber esperado a estar a solas con su hermano para contarle lo que había escuchado, pero no había tiempo. Ahora se preguntaba si no habría sido cosa de los demonios, cosa de magia, muy habitual en la época, tal vez demasiado, pero sin pensárselo, se había dispuesto a pelear con ese demonio, mientras el único que quedaba libre, gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

En cuanto a la historia que le habían contado a Arthur, se trataba de tres borrachos que habían comenzado a insultarles, a ellos a su padre. En cierto modo era cierto, aunque omitieron en cualquier caso las amenazas hacia Arthur, eso era cosa de ellos.

"Merlin, espero que tus primos no se vuelvan a meter en problemas, porque no creo que pueda hacer esto muy a menudo, pero bueno… supongo que un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. Vamos fuera." Dijo con largo suspiro Arthur.

Los vio salir y cuando ya estaban pasillo adelante, llamó a Merlin. Estaban solos, ni siquiera había soldados alrededor. Merlin se sorprendido cuando Arthur le tocó el brazo, no era normal el contacto físico por parte del príncipe.

"No creas que esto lo hago por cualquiera." Merlin asintió en silencio. "te conozco hace mucho y te aprecio. Lo de la taberna fue una tontería, pero si mi padre se entera…"

"Tranquilo yo diré nada y gracias de todas formas." Deseaba darle las gracias por hacer una excepción con él y con los que decían ser sus primos.

Si Merlin pudiera ser sincero y decirle lo que eso significaba para él. Pero no dijo nada y se marchó. No solo Sam se había dado cuenta que había algo extraño en Merlin, mientras escuchaba a los chicos contar la historia, sabía que había algo que ellos no le habían contado, así que era hora de averiguarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

El cuarto de Arthur estaba vacío cuando los dos demonios entraron. Ella, ni siquiera tenía nombre, le parecía algo excesivamente humano como para hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir su propósito. Era un gran plan, la mejor forma de cambiar la hisotira de la humanidad y convertirse ella en la reina de los humanos, su diosa, por el resto de la eternidad. Nadie le diría nada, nadie podría levantarle la voz y si alguien lo intentaba, lo quitaría de en medio como un peón más en su juego maestro.

"¿Estás segura que le príncipe caerá en la trampa?"

Edward era un completo estúpido, pero lo suficientemente listo como para saber que seguirla a ella, le daría muchos beneficios. Para ella, tenerlo cerca, significaba tener un guardaespaldas, que la mayor parte del tiempo, no hacía preguntas, tan sólo acataba órdenes.

Se dio la vuelta, Edward la miró a los ojos, pero tan sólo aguantó su mirada durante unos pocos segundos, para después bajar ojos hasta el suelo.

"Lo siento, no debí preguntar."

"No, no debías haber preguntado. Pero ya que lo has hecho, te diré que el príncipe hará lo que nosotros queramos, siempre y cuando sepamos como manejarlo. Todos los humanos tienen un punto débil que puede verse a simple vista y es con ese punto débil con el que nosotros vamos jugar." Sonrió, se sentía poderosa, jugando así como así con los seres humanos.

Ninguno de los demás demonios sabía que estaba allí, cambiado la historia. Cuando quisieran verlo, ya sería demasiado tarde, ella sería reina de Camelot y la humanidad sería suya para siempre.

"¿Cuál es el punto débil del príncipe?"

Sonrió, definitivamente Edward era más estúpido de lo que había creído. Aún así le reveló su plan.

"¿Has visto como mira a ese sirviente suyo, Merlin?"

"No es más que un sirviente."

"Para Arthur es mucho más que un sirviente. No le mira como a un sirviente y su comportamiento con él… Se que siento algo muy fuerte por su sirviente, algo que nos vendría muy bien si algo malo le ocurriera a Merlin."

El otro demonio le escuchaba con suma atención, como si le estuviera descubriendo increíble.

"¿Cómo que?"

"Ah, ese es mi gran secreto." Dio un par de pasos adelante, levantó las manos hacia el centro de la habitación; cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y comenzó a pronunciar una letanía que su compañero no pudo comprender. "Dejaremos estaba habitación encantada, preparada para nuestro joven Merlin, cuando entre, enfermará irremediablemente y Arthur tan sólo tendrá una forma de curarle."

"¿Cuál?"

"Venir a mi y aceptar mis condiciones. No serán muchas, tan sólo dos, que contraiga matrimonio conmigo y me convierta en reina y que me ceda toda la autoridad sobre el reino. No parece difícil de cumplir ¿verdad Edward?"

"No señora."

De nuevo, ella sonrió, estaba todo perfectamente pensado, incluso había imaginado como se tomaría Arthur todo aquello. Pero le daba igual, de cualquier modo, tendría que aceptar o de lo contrario, su querido Merlin, moriría sin remedio.

- o -

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Dean y Castiel nada más entrar en casa de Gaius.

El ángel tenía mucho mejo aspecto, aunque todavía se notaba que le faltaban unos cuantos días para estar totalmente recuperado. Lo que mas les preocupaba al cazador y a Sam también, aunque no hubieran hablado del tema, era que su amigo no parecía estar recuperando sus poderes de ángel, sino que parecía un ser humano normal y corriente.

"Gaius es un buen médico." Dean sonrió, Castiel siempre tan cordial con todo el mundo. "No ve nada raro en mi, tan sólo que estoy cansado."

"Entonces no tiene ni idea de quien eres." Castiel negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

Todavía le costaba hacerlo, notaba su cuerpo cansado, protestándole, pidiéndole que se quedara en la cama todo el día. Dean lo miró atención y asegurándose que todo estaba bien, no quería verlo caer al suelo; toda la vida cuidando y preocupándose por Sam era demasiado tiempo como para no hacerlo ahora con su amigo.

"Gaius no sabe nada sobre mi y es mejor así." Intrigado por las palabras del ángel, Dean se preguntó que sería capaz de hacer Castiel si Gaius llegara a enterarse de quien era realmente. "No le mataría si es lo que piensas, pero no creo que aceptara muy bien saber que ha estado tratando a un ángel del señor."

"Bueno, eso ahora no importa, la cuestión es que te recuperes cuanto antes. Este lugar no me gusta nada." Dean miró a su alrededor, como si alguien más pudiera escuchar su conversación. "Este sitio, por muy exótico que sea, no me gusta, no me da buen espina. Sam y yo estamos casi seguros que los demonios que nos atacaron en nuestro presente están aquí. Se enfrentaron a nosotros en la taberna. No sería buena idea que descubrieran en que estado te encuentras y mucho menos que no tienes poderes."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer para volver a casa?" Sam se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, siempre que su hermano y Castiel estaban juntos, él se sentía bastante incómodo.

Le había preguntado varias veces a su hermano, si sentía algo por el ángel, pero Dean, siempre terminaba dándole largas, cambiado de tema o haciendo alguna gracia que desviaba completamente la conversación y Sam se quedaba sin la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Primero tenemos que esperar a que Cass esté bien, sin él no podremos hacer nada para volver." Dean miró a Castiel y esperó su respuesta que un rápido asentimiento de cabeza. Dean sonrío.

Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez incómodo no era la mejor definición para decir como se sentía cerca de Dean y Castiel, pero la verdad tampoco la iba a decir en voz alta pues no estaba muy seguro de querer aceptarla. Si, sentía algo muy fuerte por Dean, algo que iba más allá del sentimiento de amor hacia un hermano, al que prefería no dar nombre, más que en su cabeza. Hacía ya un tiempo, que Sam creía que se estaba enamorando de Dean y si, también era posible que se sintiera bastante celoso de ver la relación que compartía con Castiel.

¿Pero quien era él para decir nada de eso a su hermano? ¿Por quien lo iba a tomar? Sin duda por un degenerado. Así que era más sencillo mantenerse en silencio, salvar la vida a Dean cuando pudiera, protegerlo de cualquier peligro y estar allí por él siempre que lo necesitara. Lo demás, no era más que una estúpida locura que ya se pasaría sola.

"Sam ¿va todo bien? Te has quedado muy callado de repente." El menor de los hermanos levantó la vista y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente, pensando que Dean pudiera haber leído todos aquellos pensamientos. "¿No me digas que ya has conocido a alguna aldeana y estás pensando en ella?" No, definitivamente Dean no se había percatado de nada. "Ya sabes que no podemos cambiar nada del continuo espacio-tiempo, que lo dicen en todas las películas."

"Dean, no seas estúpido. No he conocido a nadie y no tengo ninguna intención de alterar nada." Suspiró con fuerza, su hermano podía ser un completo estúpido, pues sin querer se ponía a jugar con sus sentimientos. "Voy a salir a dar una vuelta, después de pasar toda la noche en esa celda, necesito ver la luz del día."

No quiso ver la reaccion de su hermano, pero notó su mirada clavada en su cuello. si quería seguir ligando con Castiel, Sam no se lo iba a impedir.

"Hola, perdonad, no quería molestar, pero Gaius me ha dicho que viniera a casa por si Castiel necesitaba algo." Nada más entrar, Merlin se dio cuenta que sobraba en aquella habitación.

Sam pasó a su lado sin decir nada como una auténtica exhalación, el joven mago miró a Dean, en los pocos días que hacía que se conocía, no lo había visto enfadado; pero al mirar a hora su gesto serio, demasiado serio y la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que se había marchado Sam, descubrió que estaba alterado por algo.

"Pero supongo que debería marcharme. Si me necesitáis estaré con Arthur todo el día, no se que quiere que haga en su habitación." Dean no le contestó, tampoco lo hizo Castiel. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?"

"Si, no es nada, un pequeño malentendido, o al menos eso creo." Dean suspiró sin darse cuenta. Necesitaba a Sam más que nunca y su hermano parecía no darse cuenta, se comportaba, de repente, de una forma muy extraña.

Deseaba preguntarle que bicho le había picado, pero no delante de Castiel y mucho menos delante de Merlin. Le dolía siempre que Sam se enfadaba con él, pero ahora mismo no podía hacer nada.

"Arthur tiene mucha curiosidad en vosotros. A veces pienso que está celoso." Merlin sonrió mientras pensaba en voz alta, nunca había visto al príncipe celoso, al menos no por algo que tuviera que ver con él. "Dice que le gustaría conoceros. ¿Por qué no venís conmigo ahora?"

Dean y Castiel se miraron en silencio, Castiel no quería moverse de allí, cualquier contacto con aquellas gentes, más allá del que ya habían tenido, podía ser terrible. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Dean, se dio cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer y menos cuando se sentía tan débil.

"Dean…" Empezó a decir, tratando de disuadirle, pero ya sabía que no habría forma.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no? Además tenemos que hacerle creer que somos tus primos. Será divertido, seguro que así a Sam se le bajan los humos." Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del cazador. Por mucho que aquello fuera un situación arriesgada y por mucho que hubiera discutido con Merlin, todavía tenía ganas de divertirse.

"Entonces vamos, ya llego tarde a sus aposentos y os puedo asegurar que se pone de muy mal humor cuando llego tarde. Luego buscaremos a Sam."

"Dean…"

"Vamos Cass, será divertido. Con todas las historias que he oído y con todas las películas que visto sobre Arthur como rey y Merlin y Camelot, la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad."

"Dean…" Dijo una vez más Castiel, aunque ya no tenía sentido.

"¿Qué son películas?" Sorprendido al darse cuenta por lo que acababa de decir, Dean miró a Castiel avergonzado, pensando en el espacio-tiempo, mientras escuchaba las preguntas de Merlin. "¿Y desde cuando habéis oído algo sobre Arthur como rey? Está claro que lo será, pero por el momento. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué se cuenta de mi?"

"¿No decías que ibas a llegar tarde? Entonces vámonos." Dijo Dean tratando de desviar la atención del joven mago.

La mirada de Castiel seguía clavada en Dean por haber sido tan despistado y haber estado a punto de cometer un terrible error. Dean le devolvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzado. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se había dado cuenta, aunque eso no era excusa suficiente sin duda. Pero Sam no se le iba de la cabeza, lo que fuera que le ocurría o lo que le pasara con él.


	7. Chapter 7

Sin duda, aquella era la mayor locura en la que Castiel podía pensar. Si cambiaban una sola, un encuentro que tenía que ocurrir, una relación que tuviera que empezar o un simple pensamiento que no pasara por la cabeza de Arthur, podía poner patas arriba todo el futuro tal y como él y los hermanos lo conocían.

Caminó a regañadientes, sin decir nada en realidad, con la mirada puesta en la nuca del cazador, con la esperanza de que Dean se girara y comprendiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, que aquello era una idea terrible.

Pero Dean no se dio la vuelta, pese a que no le gustaba ese lugar y tener que mirar al suelo a cada paso que daba para no pisar algo realmente desagradable, le gustaba interpretar aquel papel y conocer a gente como Merlin y Arthur.

"¿Cómo es realmente Arthur? He oído hablar mucho sobre él, he leído mucho en Inter… bueno he oído muchas historias y me pregunto como es realmente el futuro rey." Castiel estuvo a punto de matar allí mismo a Dean, pero por su falta de poderes no lo hizo.

"No es un mal señor, no es que me trate como a un igual ni nada parecido, pero no me puedo quejar. A veces pienso que caso soy como un buen amigo para él."

"¿Cómo de amigo?"

"Dean…" El cazador se giró por fin al escuchar a Castiel, sonrió con picardía, se lo que estaba pasando realmente bien y cuando encontrara a Sam, todavía se lo iba a pasar mejor viendo sufrir a su hermano.

"No se, es mi amigo." Dijo Merlin, que se estaba enterando absolutamente de nada. "A veces se comporta como un niñato consentido y me dan ganas dejarlo allí con su ropa sucia o con el baño que no está suficientemente caliente o… pero otras muchas veces está ahí por mi; no ha dudado en salvarme la vida sin tener porque hacerlo, no puedo quejarme." Sonrió con un gesto para él totalmente inocente, pero que Dean comprendía perfectamente, pues le expresaba lo mismo que él sentía por Castiel.

"Ya hemos llegado. No se si Arthur estará en sus aposentos ahora."

El castillo era más grande lo que les había parecido a los recién llegados en un primer momento. Era un lugar impotente, todo construido en piedra, Dean y Castiel levantaron la mirada, hasta el cielo, donde se veían las banderas ondear al viento.

"Hace no mucho tiempo entraba yo por esta puerta como un completo desconocido y ahora, no me imagino viviendo en ningún otro lado. podría ser vuestra casa si queréis. Seguro que encontraríais vuestro lugar aquí."

"Gracias por la oferta, pero sinceramente esperamos poder volver a casa, allí nos necesitan, igual que a ti aquí." Castiel le dio un pequeño golpecito a Dean en el hombro. "Quiero que decir que Arthur te necesita." Un nuevo golpe le hizo volverse hacia el ángel con ganas de matarlo. "Creo que ya sabéis de lo que estoy hablando."

"Supongo."

Sin decir nada más, Merlin entró en el castillo seguido de sus acompañantes.

"Lo siento, lo mío no es jugar a los enigmas." Susurró Dean al ángel. "Además, Arthur ya tiene que saber lo que Merlin siente por él. Se nota demasiado."

Como si se tratara de un movimiento a cámara lenta, Merlin se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos el Dean; no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se puso pálido de repente, como si tuviera una gripe.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Dijo el muchacho casi gritando.

"Arthur lo sabe ¿no?"

"¿Saber, el que?" Merlin dio un paso hacia Dean pero se detuvo en seco. "No se de lo que me estás hablando. Arthur no tiene que saber nada, además, está demasiado ocupado protegiendo el reino como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa."

Se ruborizó, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente coloradas y tuvo que apretar las manos para que no se notara que estaban temblando. Por eso tuvo que seguir caminando, subiendo las escaleras y atravesando los pasillos hasta el cuarto de Arthur, para que sus acompañantes no notaran demasiado que estaba como un flan.

"Merlin."

"Dean, no lo digas, no es el momento, si no se han dado cuenta todavía, es porque no ha llegado el momento." Castiel se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado demasiado. Sin duda, estar cerca de Dean le estaba haciendo parecerse demasiado a él.

"¿Qué es lo que no me estáis diciendo?" Preguntó Merlin una vez que estaban frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Arthur. "Parece que sepaís algo que a mi se me escapa. ¿Es que Arthur ha hablado con vosotros? ¿Os ha dicho algo sobre mi?"

Ninguno de los dos llegó a contestar, pues en cuanto Merlin abrió la puerta y los tres entraron en la habitación, tanto el joven hechicero como Castiel, cayeron al suelo, como si hubieran sido derribados por proyectiles invisibles. Los dos se estremecieron, pero tan sólo Merlin, comenzó a quejarse a viva voz. Por su parte, Castiel se mantenía en silencio, los ojos apretados, como si hubiera entrado en algún tipo de trance.

"¡Cass!" El cazador se arrodilló junto al ángel, pero no pareció hacerle caso. levantó la mirada hacia Merlin, que se removía en el suelo como si estuviera realmente herida, pero por más que le miraba, Dean no encontraba ninguna herida. "¡Cass! ¿Qué es lo que que está ocurriendo?"

"Magia. Hay magia en la habitación, pero solo nos afecta a los que tenemos ciertos conocimientos." Castiel respiraba entrecortada, seguramente debido seguramente a que era prácticamente humano por su falta de poderes angelicales. "Sal de aquí, ve a pedir ayuda, eres el único que puedes hacerlo."

"No te voy a dejar solo, si esto es una trampa, quien la haya puesto no estará muy lejos par terminar el trabajo."

"Dean," Castiel cogió el brazo de su amigo y tiró de él para poder hablar con él sin que Merlin le escuchara. "Se trata de demonios, esto es una trampa de demonios para alguien mágico." Miró a Merlin, entonces Dean lo comprendió. "No me quieren a mi, ni siquiera creo que esperaban que entrara aquí. Podré ocuparme de esto, asi que vete y trata de buscar ayuda."

"¿Y si os saco de la habitación?"

"No es una buena idea, conozco bien este trabajo y sacarnos, tanto a mi como Merlin, sería completamente mortal para cualquiera de los dos." Lo cogió por el cuello de su cazadora, que no se había quitado al entrar en Camelot, pese a lo fuera de época que estaba eso y lo acercó más a él, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración sobre el rostro. "Se que volverás a tiempo, pero no tardes, es posible que yo pueda soportarlo, pero el muchacho…"

"Volveré con ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

Merlin gritó con fuerza, como si quisiera demostrar que era cierto, no aguantaría mucho tiempo y se estremeció en el suelo. El dolor en todo en su cuerpo era el peor que había sentido nunca.

"Arthur… ayúdame." Gimió en voz baja, aunque tanto Castiel como Dean lo escucharon sin problemas. "Arthur, por favor."

"Tenéis que matar a los demonios que han hecho esto, no creo que intentar consigas mucho intentando convencerles de que deshagan su trabajo."

"¿De cuanto tiempo hablamos?"

Merlin gritó de nuevo. No tuvo que volver a preguntar otra vez, no había mucho tiempo por delante. Tenía que pensar rápido, aunque estaba seguro que la mejor forma de hacer aquello, sería encontrar a su hermano y acabar con los demonios que les habían seguido desde el presente. No tenía ninguna duda de que eran los culpables de aquello.

Sin embargo, todavía hizo algo más, algo en lo que llevaba días pensando, pero por miedo a la reacción de Castiel no había hecho nada. Pero en ese momento, cuando había muchas posibilidades de no regresar a tiempo y que su amigo muriera. Por eso, se lanzó, sin miedo a los reproches, a las malas caras o a lo que Castiel pudiera decir después. Realmente esperaba que tuviera algo que decir porque saliera vivo de aquello.

Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un beso, junto sus labios con los del ángel, en un beso rápido pero realmente contundente y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Por fin lo había hecho, le daba igual si era una buena idea o no o si por ello podría perder la amistad de su mejor amigo. Daba igual porque ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Salió corriendo pasillo adelante, en busca de su hermano, aunque por nada del mundo hubiera querido dejarlos solos en aquella habitación, allí tirados, a merced de cualquier que entrara y quisiera lastimarlos.

Castiel se arrastró hacia el joven mago que se había quedado en silencio, sollozando en el suelo; el dolor era tan intenso, sentía fuego en sus entrañas, deseaba morir allí mismo, pues ya no lo podía soportar más.

Tan sólo lamentaba una cosa, por eso, abrió los ojos azules de golpe y los clavó en Castiel. Agarró su brazo con fuerza para que le prestara toda la atención posible y respiró con fuerza antes de hablar.

"Dile a Arthur…"

"No digas eso joven mago, saldrás de esta."

Merlin sonrió con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que dos pequeñas lágrimas caían por el borde de los ojos. Apenas podía pensar con lógica, el dolor se estaba apoderando rápidamente de su cuerpo y ya dudaba poder aguantar mucho más tiempo. Sentái su corazón a punto de dejar de palpitar, agotado, derrotado en realidad. Las manos agarrotadas, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a Castiel con una, pero con la otra intentaba clavar los dedos en el suelo.

¿Quién podía querer hacerle tanto daño? Si querían matarle, no hacía falta hacerle sufrir tanto.

"Necesito que le digas algo, no se porque, pero algo me dice que eres alguien distinto, diría incluso que no eres humano, como yo y que saldrás de esta."

"Merlin…"

"Por favor, tengo que decírtelo y que se lo hagas saber a Arthur."

Castiel todavía estaba alterado por el beso de Dean. Había pensado muchas veces con besar aquellos labios carnosos que me volvían loco y que le habían hecho, además de sus ojos azules, las pecas de su rostro y todo su cuerpo, volverse contra sus hermanos y morir por el cazador, como para además, ver morir ahora uno de los pilares fundamentales de la historia humana.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, al menos él había tenido su momento con Dean, quería volver a verle, devolverle ese beso, hacerle saber que no se arrepentía de que lo hubiera hecho; no quería que Merlin no pudiera decirle a Arthur lo que sentía, aunque tuviera que ser a través de él, si lo peor llegaba a pasar.

"Muy bien, te escuchó."

"Dile… dile que no me arrepiento de haber estado a su lado todo este tiempo." Protestó con fuerza y tuvo que pararse a respirar antes de seguir hablando. "Y dile también, se que es demasiado orgulloso para decirlo por si mismo, pero lo he leído en sus ojos y se que siento lo mismo que yo. Dile que jamás hubiera estado con nadie que no hubiera sido él."

Gritó con fuerza, arqueó la espalda y cayó de golpe contra el suelo, quedando allí tendido, inerte, tal vez inconsciente, pero durante un momento, Castiel no pudo estar seguro.


	8. Chapter 8

Primero, Dean fue en busca de Sam, nadie mejor que su hermano le ayudaría para acabar con unos demonios, pero pronto se dio cuenta que si quería moverse con libertad por el castillo para buscar a los responsables, necesitaba alguien que dispusiera de carta blanca y solo se le ocurrió una persona así.

Encontró a Arthur en el campo de entrenamiento con algunos de sus caballeros. Al menos sus años inventándose historias iban a servir de algo ahora.

"¡Arthur!"

Al perder la concentración, el príncipe recibió el golpe de la espada de uno de sus hombres en el estómago y cayó al suelo gruñendo. El caballero, le pidió perdón más veces de las que Dean pudo escuchar, pero no le importó, se acercó a Arthur, le cogió del brazo para levantarlo y tiró de él.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?" Dijo el príncipe mientras forcejeaba. "¿Quieres acabar otra vez en el calabozo?"

"Es importante, no por mi, sino por Merlin." Tal y como había esperado, aquella frase atrajo toda la atención de Arthur, que le miró a los ojos detenidamente esperando que continuara hablando. "Si, tu amigo necesita, se ha metido en un grave problema."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Magia, de la peor, de eso estoy hablando, de brujos que han hechizado a Merlin y a mi amigo… hermano quiero decir, Castiel, están en tus aposentos y si no les ayudemos pronto, morirán irremediablemente."

No había esperado sonar tan dramático pero lo cierto era que estaba cumpliendo su propósito perfectamente. Arthur había palidecido de repente y no había apartado la mirada de él. los ojos azules del muchacho se mantuvieron tan fijos en él que parecía que le iba a atravesar en cualquier momento.

"Vamos, llévame con él."

"No, primero tenemos que acabar con los de… brujos para poder salvarlos, además, algo me dice que esos hechiceros te quieren muerto también a ti." Volvió a arrastrar Arthur hacia el castillo, mientras sus caballeros miraban la escena preparados para quitarle de encima a Dean, pero el gesto del príncipe a Leon, hizo que todos se detuvieran.

"Muy bien tu ganas, vamos a por esos malnacidos que se han atrevido a meterse en el reino de mi padre."

"Si, pero primero necesito encontrar a mi otro hermano primero, sabemos como acabar con esos brujos, nos dedicamos a eso."

"No me habíais dicho que eráis cazadores." Dijo Arthur mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

"Pues si, precisamente eso es lo que somos, cazadores y de los mejores podría decir." No creía que hubiera sido tan fácil decir la verdad. Pero seguramente Arthur se sentiría más preparado para acompañarles sin decía que se dedicaban a acabar con brujos, sin duda eso estaba de moda en esa época. "Mira, allí está Sam. Espera aquí voy a buscarlo."

Echó a correr, tenía que hablar con su hermano en privado. Le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera donde estaba.

"Tenemos un problema."

"Dean ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?" Dean le fulminó con la mirada y tuvo ganas de pegarle, pero no era el momento de ser él mismo.

"Por mucho que te sorprenda, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¿Recuerdas los demonios que nos persiguieron hasta aquí? Han vuelto a actuar, solo que ahora han decidido ser más contundentes." Sam se puso tenso, sabía de lo que eran capaces los demonios y temía lo que pudieran hacer si podían cambiar la historia del ser humano. "Se trata de Cass y Merlin, están atrapados en la habitación de Arthur. Es un hechizo o algo así, no estoy seguro, pero no podemos sacarlos de allí sin matar a los demonios, de lo contrario los mataríamos a ellos."

"Vamos a por ellos entonces." Sam levantó la vista al ver que Arthur se acercaba. "Espero que no me digas ahora que estamos trabajando con Arthur." Dean asintió con media sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Dean has vuelto completamente loco? No podemos meterlo en esto. En realidad Arthur jamás debería haber conocido la existencia de estos demonios."

"No tiene porque ser tan grave, siempre y cuando no le ocurra nada y le protejamos igual que a Merlin, todo estará bien."

"¡Dean!" Sam a veces creía con seguridad que su hermano no pensaba cuando decidía hacer las cosas, de lo contrario no las haría. "Arthur no debería conocer conocer nada de esto, quien sabe lo que ocurrirá con el tiempo por culpa de esto. Sinceramente prefiero no pensar en eso ahora mismo." Se pasó la mano por el cabello y respiró con fuerza.

"Chicos, no es por meteros prisa," Arthur había llegado a donde estaban ellos. Parecía increíblemente tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba en juego, pero por lo Sam podía ver a través de sus hijos, se dio cuenta que el miedo iba por dentro.

Se trataba de un soldado experimentado en mil batallas, por lo que había aprendido, igual que ellos a no dejarse llevar por todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

"Si vamos. Primero habrá que encontrarlos." Continuó diciendo el príncipe.

"A los dem… brujos, a los brujos malos, claro, porque los brujos buenos sin diferentes." Sam dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hermano para que dejara de divagar de esa forma pues no era el momento. "Les gusta ver su obra, les gusta hacer daño a otra gente y disfrutar de eso. Merlin y Castiel están en tu cuarto, así que apostaría algo a que están el alguna de las habitaciones de al lado. ¿Hay alguna en la que puedan estar sin ser molestado?"

Arthur asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

"los aposentos que están junto a los míos siempre han estado vacíos, mi padre quería asegurarse que nadie intentaba entrar en mi habitación y matarme por la noche o en cualquier momento. Nadie entra allí nunca, porque en realidad no hay nada."

"Salvo unos cuantos demonios ahora." Dean sonrió ante su ocurrencia, pero tal y como había supuesto Sam, no había pensado al decirlo.

"¿Demonio dices?" Pese a lo que los hermanos habían deseado, Arthur lo había escuchado.

"Si bueno, es como llamamos a los brujos que son como los que nos están atacando, son los peores, vengativos, sedientos de sangre humana y dispuesto a hacer cualquier pacto con la gente, con tal de terminar ganando tu alma al final. Digamos que se parecen mucho a los demonios. Por eso les llamamos así."

Entraron por fin en el castillo. Apenas había gente por los pasillos, algo que los tres apreciaron, para evitar miradas y preguntas innecesarias. Se cruzaron con vario soldados que saludaron orgullosamente a su príncipe, al mismo tiempo que miraban de arriba abajo a los hermanos. Dean había tenido razón, la mejor manera de moverse por el castillo, era teniendo a Arthur junto a ellos.

Se movieron con rapidez, Dean y Sam siguieron al príncipe que se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato. Los dos se preguntaron que es lo que estaría pasando por la mente del joven muchacho, pues ambos sabían lo que sentía Merlin.

Sam deseaba preguntarle, al fin y al cabo él mismo estaba pasando por lo mismo con su hermano, no podía hablar con Dean, no era fácil decirle lo que sentía, decirle mirándole directamente a esos ojos azules, que estaba enamorado de él y que no podía sentirse más celoso cuando lo veía tan _cariñoso _con Castiel.

"¿Estás bien Sammy?"

"Si, solo estaba pensando en todo esto. Si las cosas no salen bien, si esos demonios consiguen matar a Arthur o Merlin," Dijo el cazador en voz baja, mirando de vez en cuando al príncipe, asegurándose de que no pudiera escuchar la conversación, las cosas ya estaban bastante mal como para que descubriera algo más. "Puede que nosotros nisi quiera tengamos la oportunidad de nacer."

"Vamos Sammy, no te pongas dramático, te recuerdo que hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores."

Dean pasó la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y la frotó con fuerza, por lo que Sam tuvo que evitar suspirar y se mordió el labio. No soportaba cuando su hermano le tocaba así, sin saber lo que eso significaba para él.

"¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?" Arthur se dio la vuelta, al llegar a la parte supieron del castillo, en este pasillo tampoco encontraron a nadie.

"Castiel y Merlin están en tu habitación, así que vamos a tener que se extremadamente cuidadosos para que los brujos no nos oigan desde la habitación de al lado." Dijo Dean dando un par de pasos hacia los aposentos.

"Eso no va a ser un problema para vosotros." Se dieron la vuelta, pero no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo al ver a aquella mujer aparecer tras ellos.

Como siempre hacían los demonios, la mujer levantó la mano y los tres salieron lanzados contra la pared, pero en lugar de dejarlos allí clavados cayeron al suelo, entre gruñidos de protestas.

"Mira que bien, estaba vez los Winchester no vienen solos, sino que además me traen un regalo." Sonrió, con el mismo horrible que parecía formar parte de todos los demonios y se acercó a Arthur, que había acabado en la pared izquierda, alejado de Dean y Sam que estaban a la derecha. "No esperaba que me lo pusierais tan fácil."

Estiró de nuevo la mano, esta vez tan sólo hacia Arthur, lo levantó del suelo con la fuerza invisible y lo escuchó protestar.

"Déjale en el suelo."

El demonio levantó al vista.

"No me lo puedo creer, y yo que creía que era la única a la que le gustaba jugar con el espacio-tiempo como decís los humanos."

Sam se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer que su hermano hubiera sacado un arma justo en ese momento, ante la mirada entre asustada y sorprendida de un Arthur que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Dean guarda eso, encontraremos otra forma de hacer esto."

"No, Castiel puede estar muriéndose ahora mismo y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño zorra, ni a él ni a Merlin. Así que espero que dejes a Arthur y os marchéis de este lugar y este tiempo antes de que te dispare."

"¡Dean!"

"Se trata de Cass, ¿Vas a dejarlo morir?" Sam sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el corazón, pues parecía que los sentimientos de su hermano hacia su amigo el ángel, eran mucho más intensos de lo que él mismo había pensando. Tal vez resultaba que Dean se estaba interesando por él, como algo más que un buen amigo. "Sabes que haría lo mismo por ti, incluso más, pues para hacer esto me lo he pensado unos segundos, si fueras tu, creo que no lo pensaría."

"Qué bonito, pero ¿sabéis que chicos? Creo que voy a poner las cosas un poco más interesantes." Hizo una señal tras los hermanos y cuando estos se dieron la vuelta, los otros dos compañeros del demonio, aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación, uno cargando con Merlin y el otro con Castiel.

"Si tu me disparas, mis amigos mataran a tus compañeros, pero si no lo haces, yo romperé el cuello de vuestro querido príncipe. Es vuestra decisión."


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Quién va a ser entones? Tu novio o la humanidad entera." Dijo con sorna el demonio.

Dean miró a Castiel, necesitaba que le dijera algo, pero el ángel tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo y la cabeza gacha, parecía incluso haber quedado inconsciente y tan sólo estar de pie gracias al demonio que lo sujetaba con fuerza. Pasó la mirada al príncipe, aquella mujer, el demonio podría matarlo tan sólo con apretar un poco más su cuello, sería como deshacerse de un cachorro.

No podía dejar que ninguno de los dos muriera, en un caso destruiría toda la historia de la humanidad, en el otro, auque no lo hubiera dicho nunca, perdería al hombre del que estaba enamorado. No se había atrevido a decírselo nunca, porque si lo pensaba fríamente, decirle a un ángel que le quería, parecía estar fuera de sus posibilidades, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un completo estúpido.

"Vamos, Dean, no tenemos todo el día." La mujer apretó un poco más el cuello de ARthur, clavando sus uñas en la piel del príncipe. Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por su cuello y protestó dolorido.

"¡Déjale en paz!"

Merlin forcejeó con el demonio que lo sujetaba a él, apenas disponía de fuerzas para luchar, pero no podía permitir que Arthur sufriera y lo pasara mal sin hacer él nada al respecto.

Dean se giró de nuevo y vio que Castiel levantaba la cabeza, había un pequeño reguero de sangre desde su sien que caía por su rostro. No tenían porque haberle golpeado, ya estaba indefenso a causa del hechizo aquello no era necesario. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, sonrió, Castiel sonrió a Dean por primera vez desde que se conocían y el cazador comprendió que aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Lo comprendió, no hizo falta ningún tipo de comunicación verbal, porque Dean lo comprendió sin más. Negó con la cabeza, era un plan demasiado estúpido como para llevarlo a cabo, incluso para Castiel.

"_No voy a hacerlo. No voy a dejarte morir." _Pensó Dean, apartando de su mente el plan propuesto por su amigo.

"_Tienes que hacerlo."_ Dean ahogó su expresión de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Castiel en su mente. De todos los trucos que le había visto hacer, meterse en la cabeza de la gente parecía uno nuevo. _"Sabes que es la única forma de hacer que las cosas salgan bien."_

Dean miró a su alrededor. El castillo había desparecido, todo había desaparecido en realidad, incluso los demonios, Merlin, Arthur y su hermano también. No había nada excepto Castiel delante de él, que lo miraba esperando que reaccionara.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Te estoy dando un momento para que reflexiones."

"No voy a aceptar tu estúpido plan, no voy a dejar que te sacrifique otra vez por nosotros."

"No se trata de eso Dean y lo sabes muy bien." Castiel dio un paso hacia el cazador. "He visto la historia de la humanidad y si cambiamos algo, si permitimos que esos demonios maten a Arthur…"

"No, Cass no, lo siento pero no. Suicidarte por los humanos no es una solución." Lo tenía ahora tan cerca que incluso en aquella tremenda oscuridad podía ver perfectamente los ojos azules del ángel.

"Tu lo has hecho por Sam."

"Eso es distinto, se trata de mi hermano, claro que me sacrificaría por él y lo volvería hacer las veces que fuera necesario." Tenía que decírselo, tal vez si usaba las palabras correctas conseguiría dejar descolocado a su amigo. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas, no era el momento de abrir su corazón, no cuando tenía aquellos ojos azules mirándole tan detenidamente, atravesándole, leyendo su pensamiento. "No lo hagas."

"Es la única forma. Hazme caso."

"No quieras ser como yo Cass, cuando hago alguna de mis estupideces, no soy consciente de que estoy poniendo en peligro mi vida, tan sólo pienso que la gente que me importa está en peligro."

"Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, pensar por la gente que me importa."

"Cass…" El ángel negó con la cabeza y Dean se preguntó si de nuevo le había leído la mente o simplemente no quería escucharlo. "No me hagas elegir a Arthur en lugar de ti, no pongas a la humanidad como algo más importante, porque no lo es." Se mordió el labio, estaba tan cerca de decirlo…

Pero todo cambió rápidamente. De nuevo apareció el pasillo, su hermano, los demonios, Merlin y Arthur, todo estaba tal y como lo habían dejado, excepto una cosa. Castiel estaba mucho más pálido que antes y su cabeza caía sin fuerzas sobre su pecho. Debía haber usado sus últimas fuerzas para comunicarse con él. Ahora Dean estaba sólo y Castiel había tomado su decisión, por mucho que no le gustara al cazador, pero lo peor de todo, era que Castiel tenía razón.

"Muy bien, está decidido."

"Dean…" Sam trató de acercarse a su hermano pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

"¿A quien quieres salvar entonces? ¿Con que muerte vas a seguir manchando tu conciencia?"

Dean apretó los puños, esperaba que saliera bien, porque no podría soportar la muerte de alguien más. Notaba la mirada de Sam clavada en su nuca, pero no se dio la vuelta, su hermano no lo iba a comprender y si las cosas no salían tal y como él esperaba, seguramente Sam le odiaría.

"Deja marchar a Merlin y Arthur." Escuchó el gemido ahogado saliendo de su hermano, pero ni aún así se dio la vuelta, ya tenía bastante con su propio corazón rogándole a gritos que no siguiera con aquella locura.

"No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad nos estás regalando a tu querido ángel?. Había escuchado otras cosas de vosotros dos. Creía que realmente era tu novio."

"No lo es, ¿de acuerdo? Así que suéltales y acabemos con esto de una maldita vez."

El demonio jamás hubiera pensado que aquello podriá haber sido tan sencillo, apenas había tenido que presionar a Dean y eso que había preparado unos buenos discursos de sangre y tortura. Pero el cazador había caído en seguida y no estaba segura si se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho o ligeramente decepcionada, pero después de todo se había salido con la suya.

De nuevo, todo ocurrió muy deprisa, ni Sam ni Dean tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Eun abrir y cerrar de ojos, los demonios se habían marchado y con ellos, se habían llevado a Castiel. Merlin y Arthur cayeron al suelo de golpe, pero solo el joven mago comenzó a protestar.

Los dos hermanos se habían quedado exactamente donde estaban. Dean no podía creer lo que había hecho, jamás dejaba tirado a nadie, sentía el corazón estrechándose cada vez más en su pecho, haciéndole sentir la persona más despreciable del mundo, porque el plan de Castiel no había hecho más que empezar y ya sentía que estaba saliendo realmente mal. Sam le miró en silencio, no comprendía como era posible que su hermano hubiera hecho algo así; Castiel era su mejor amigo, el único junto con Sam, que conocía casi todos sus secretos y lo había dejado marchar, no había luchado, no se había interpuesto, no se había enfrentado a los demonios, tan sólo había dejado que las cosas ocurrieran sin más.

"Arthur…" Gimió Merlin, mientras se iba poniendo en pie poco a poco. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran dado una paliza terrible, pero lo gracioso era que apenas recordaba nada de lo sucedido. "Arthur."

Dean y Sam se volvieron por fin hacia él y lo vieron caminar hacia el príncipe que permanecía en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, inconsciente; parecía más bien un muñeco roto que un ser humano. Definitivamente, el plan estaba saliendo desastrosamente mal.

Dean se arrodilló junto a él, al mismo tiempo que Merlin, pero dejó que fuera el otro muchacho el que le tocara. Las manos de Merlin temblaban y apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Tanto tiempo luchando para proteger a Arthur y habían conseguido herirle, sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

"¿Está…"

Dean comprobó el pulso del príncipe, era débil pero parecía que se mantenía estable. Se removió entres los brazos de Merlin y se acurrucó contra él, como si de un niño se tratara.

"¿Quién es esa gente?" Preguntó Merlin, mientras acariciaba la frente del príncipe. "¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Por qué han cogido a tu amigo?"

Las manos de Sam sobre sus hombros hicieron estremecerse a Merlin y que dejara de hablar. Miró al príncipe y los ojos se le encharcaron de lágrimas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la promesa de proteger a Arthur. Estaba casi seguro que podría cumplirla, que siempre estaría allí para su amigo, pero no lo había hecho y ahora yacía allí, entre sus brazos, semiinconsciente. Le acarició el costado y de repente se dio cuenta que la mano se le quedaba empapada.

"Chicos…"

Miró su mano, estaba teñida de rojo y no tuvo problemas en reconocer el espesor de la sangre. Dean también lo miró y volvió a sentir que el corazón se le encogía, el demonio le había mentido, no había cumplido su promesa de dejar marchar a los dos chicos sin hacerles daño.

"No lo ha prometido." Dijo en voz baja, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos, porque su cerebro y su corazón no podían dejar de pensar en Castiel. "No es lo que ha prometido."

"Dean." Llamó Sam a su hermano. "Dean, tenemos que ir a ver a Gaius ahora." Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. "Se lo que estás pensando, se que te sientes mal, pero eso no va a ayudarnos ahora. Si permitimos que Arthur muera, el sacrificio de Castiel no habrá servido para nada."

Dean asintió y se puso en pie dejando que fuera su hermano el que cargara con Arthur. _"Voy a encontrarte. No me importa lo que me cueste, prometo que voy a dar contigo y a matar a esos malditos demonios por lo que puedan hacerte." _Dijo Dean para si mismo mientras caminaban, casi corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, Sam en primer lugar, con Arthur sobre su hombro, definitivamente inconsciente, Merlin tras él, con la vista puesta fija en el príncipe y Dean cerrando el grupo, jurándose a si mismo que las cosas no iban a quedar así y que Castiel volvería a estar a su lado.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean se echó a Arthur al hombro, las manos se le mancharon de sangre pero el príncipe no dijo nada, ni el más leve quejido. Merlin lo miraba desconsolado y sobretodo aterrado por ver que no podía hacer nada por su amigo. ¿Y si Arthur moría? ¿Y si Camelot perdía a su futuro rey? ¿Y si él perdía al hombre del que estaba enamorado sin haberle dicho todavía lo que sentía por él? No podía pensar en esa opción, ni siquiera era una opción, porque no le podía ocurrir nada malo al príncipe, Arthur había tenido heridas terribles y siempre había salido con vida de las peores situaciones. ¿Por qué iba a ser esta distinta?

Lo llevaron hasta casa de Gaius, si había más demonios por el palacio, el lugar no sería un sitio seguro para ninguno de ellos. Ninguno de los tres pronunció una sola palabra en todo el camino. Todos tenían cosas en las que pensar.

Sam miró a su hermano de vez en cuando, si él sentía mal por haber tenido que dejar a Castiel, no quería ni imaginarse como se sentía el propio Dea; además de su hermano, Castiel era su mejor amigo y Sam sabía perfectamente que había algo más, tal vez no había pasado nada todavía, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que había algo más entre los dos amigos.

En la cabeza de Dean tan sólo estaba Castiel y aquella mirada clavada en su pensamiento, la última mirada de Castiel antes de perderlo a manos de los demonios. Podía no volver a verlo, las cosas podían salir realmente mal y no volver a verlo. Entonces Dean sabría que había sido su culpa, que había tomado la decisión equivocada y que habría sido él y no los demonios, el que había matado a Castiel.

Por fin llegaron a lugar seguro y cuando los tres estuvieron dentro de casa de Gaius, Sam atrancó la puerta. Eso no impediría que entraran los demonios, pero si no querían levantar muchas sospechas sobre su verdadera naturaleza, no usarían sus poderes para entrar y tendrían que tirar la puerta abajo.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" Preguntó Gauis asustado, al ver llegar a los tres con Arthur cubierto de sangre.

"Nos atacaron." Dijo Merlin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas coloradas por la emoción contenida. "No se quienes son, pero usan magia Gaius, magia muy poderosa contra la que yo no he podido luchar." Los nervios se estaban apoderando de él poco a poco, ver a Arthur ahí, probablemente muriéndose delante de sus narices y no poder hacer nada por ayudarle estaba acabando con él. "Se han llevado a su amigo, les han hecho elegir."

Gaius levantó la vista un momento de Arthur y se dio cuenta que Castiel no estaba allí. Miró a Dean sin decir nada y contempló la desesperación en su rostro y pese a no tener poderes, pudo leer su mente. Si Arthur no estuviera en unas condiciones tan pésimas, el muchacho ya se habría marchado en busca de esa gente.

Había visto muchos guerreros como Dean, luchadores, con una misión en la mente, una única misión que les hacía cumplir los trabajos más complicados, los más peligrosos, pero también los que nadie más haría, los que costaban sus vidas, porque se obcecaban demasiado en hacer algo y no se daban cuenta que iban derechos a una muerte segura.

Dean era igual, no hacía falta ser brujo para saber que Dean estaba enamorado de su amigo y que perderlo había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en casi toda su vida. Ahora solo podía pensar en él y cualquier pista que le llevara hasta él, Dean la seguiría sin pensárselo, sin preguntarse si se trataba de una trampa. Un murmullo, una palabra o un mecho de cabello de su amigo y Dean saldría corriendo.

"Voy a necesitar agua caliente, unos paños y sobretodo hilo para coser la herida." Gaius comenzó a dar órdenes y los chicos se movieron sin decir nada o protestar.

El hombre se quedó a solas con Arthur durante un momento, intentando contener la herida que parecía no dejar de sangrar. Si seguía perdiendo sangre a esa velocidad no podría recuperarse. Pero tenía que hacerlo, se trataba del futuro rey, Camelot estaba en sus manos, si él moría, los reyes cercanos se lanzarían a conquistar la ciudad sin dudar y Uther, destrozado por la muerte de su único hijo, no duraría mucho.

Arthur se removió en la improvisada cama al sentir aquellos trapos sobre la herida de su costado. "Tranquilo mi señor, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que se recupere pronto." Le dijo Gaius, con un tono más paternalista que servicial.

Había visto crecer al muchacho desde que había nacido y no iba a permitir que muriera ahora.

Merlin regresó, con el agua caliente. "Sam está en camino con el hilo." Entregó a Gaius el agua y clavó la mirada en su amigo. Le temblaban las manos, no era capaz de controlarse, porque ver ahí a Arthur y saber que por mucha magia que use, no iba a poder hacer nada por él, le destrozaba. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo incluso y le debía la vida ya unas cuantas veces. ¿Por qué no podía devolverle todo lo que Arthur le había dado? ¿Por qué cuando más necesitaba la magia esta no le servía para nada?

"Merlin." Dijo Gaius, pero el muchacho no respondió, estaba limpiando la herida, si no podía asegurarse que salvara la vida, al menos haría todo lo posible para que la herida dejara de sangrar. "Merlin." Estaba concentrado en sus poderes, en lo que sabía que si podía hacer.

Pronunció unas palabras del lenguaje antiguo y sus ojos cambiaron de color, pasando de su hermoso azul a un intenso color amarillo, que a los de Sam, que acababa de llegar con el hilo para coser la herida, parecía más propio de un demonio, que de un ser humano.

El joven mago llevó la mano hasta la herida de su amigo y cerró los ojos, sintió el dolor que estaba pasando Arthur, estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras dejaba, aunque solo fuera momentáneamente, el cuerpo de su amigo y estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Era tan horrible, no comprendía como Arthur podía pasar por situaciones así y no gritar por el dolor, pues era lo único que deseaba hacer Merlin en ese momento.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Sam en voz baja para no despistarle.

"¿Nunca he las visto usar su magia?" El cazador negó con la cabeza. "Pues esto es lo que le hace especial. Nadie en el reino sabe que tiene poderes, tan solo yo, así que os rogaría a ti y a tu hermano…"

"Vosotros estáis guardando el secreto de nuestro origen, nos estamos haciendo pasar por familia de Merlin, no nos convendría en absoluto delatarle a él. Pero de todas formas, sabemos de magia y sabemos que no toda es mala."

"No, no toda lo es."

Sam se movió con rapidez cuando Merlin se separó de Arthur, de no ser por el cazador, el muchacho hubiera caído al suelo, agotado por el esfuerzo realizado. No llegó al suelo, pero si cayó semiinconsciente en los brazos de Sam. Su frente estaba llena de pequeñas gotitas de sudor y a través de su boca entreabierta, se le notaba respirar con dificultad.

"Arthur." Merlin exhaló el nombre de su amigo en un largo suspiro, justo antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Se encontró con Sam, que lo sostenía y le sonreía. Intentó levantarse, pero todavía no había recuperado las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo sin sentir que volvía a caer.

"Eh, calma, si no descansas un poco tu también vas a terminar enferno y no podrás cuidar de Arthur."

Merlin se levantó más lentamente esta vez, con ayuda de Sam y su completa atención para que no volviera a caer. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo y le acarició la mejilla esperando que se despertara y le dijera que se estaba comportando como un crío y que dejara de estar tan preocupado. "Vamos Arthur, ahora es cuando te burlas de mi y me dices que te deje en paz, que me preocupo demasiado." Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer para que no se notara lo hecho polvo que estaba era sujetar su mano al escucharlo quejarse, mientras Gaius cerraba la herida que el propio Merlin había conseguido hacer que dejara de sangrar.

o –

Una vez que consiguieron estabilizar a Arthur y ya que Merlin se había negado a dejar el lado de Arthur en ningún momento hasta verlo despertar, Sam les dijo que tenía que ver a su hermano, hacía demasiado rato que no veía a Dean y se imaginaba en el estado en el que se encontrabana.

Tardó un buen rato en encontrarlo, por un lado, no conocía la ciudad y no sabía los rincones que podía llegar a tener hasta que Dean no apareció en los lugares más comunes. Buscó durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin en una de las torres, en lo más alto, donde nadie lo hubiera encontrado jamás.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí arriba? Después de lo que ha pasado por con esos demonios, me has dado un buen susto." Le reprochó Sam en cuanto lo vio. Dean ni siquiera lo miró, no se movió de su posición, sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus piernas, con la cabeza enterrada. "No puedes torturarte por lo que ha pasado, no tienes la culpa."

"¿Qué no he tenido la culpa? ¿Quién ha tomado la decisión? ¿Quién ha dejado marchar a Misha sin pelear?"

"Que yo recuerde ha sido él mismo. Puede que tu le conozcas mejor, que sea tu mejor amigo, pero se como actúa Cass y pondría su vida en peligro por salvarte en cualquier momento."

"No ha sido por mi, más bien ha sido por Merlin y Arthur, yo no he tenido nada que ver."

"Por favor Dean, no te hagas el tonto, porque ni estarías aquí arriba deprimido y hecho una mierda por cualquiera, ni Castiel es capaz de entregarse a unos demonios para que lo torturen a su voluntad, por alguien que no fueras tu." Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. "Lo siento, tendría que haber medido mis palabras."

"No, tienes razón, esos demonios se lo deben estar pasando muy bien con Cass, porque no fui capaz de enfrentarme a ellos." Se estremeció pensando por lo que estaría pasando su amigo en ese momento.

"Dean."

"No, Sam, deja de compadecerte de mi y encuentra una forma en la que podamos salvar a Cass antes de que lo maten."

Sam se puso en pie.

"Claro Dean, voy a conseguir salvar al tío del que estás enamorado, mientras tu te regodeas en tu propia mierda. ¿La has jodido? Entonces levántate de allí y haz lo que tienes que hacer de una maldita vez porque cuando encontremos a Cass no podrás llorar porque tu maldito orgullo no te deja. Así que si has de llorar por haberle perdido, hazlo ahora, porque luego tendremos que luchar." Cabreado, Sam se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. "Ah, ya que no preguntas, es muy probable que Arthur se ponga bien."

Finalmente Sam se marchó, dejando allí solo a su hermano.


	11. Chapter 11

Tal vez había perdido la noción del tiempo y odiarse por haber perdido a Castiel había sido demasiado para Dean, porque cuando se dio al vuelta para bajar de la parte más alta del castillo, Merlin y Sam le estaban esperando.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Dijo con un tono menos amistoso de lo que los otros dos hubieran esperado. Sam y Merlin lo miraron en silencio, Dean bajó la mirada y respiró con fuerza, tratando de relajar el mal humor que había ido creciendo en su interior. "Lo siento, creo que he pasado demasiado rato aquí solo pensando."

"Si, te has pasado casi tres horas sin dar señales de vida, me empezaba a preocupar." Dijo su hermano acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Hemos salido delante de cosas peores y sacaremos a Castiel de esta."

"No se, hermanito, tengo un malo presentimiento."

"Vamos Dean, yo soy el de los malos presentimientos, el de las visiones, el que tiene relaciones con demonios."

"¿Cómo?"

Los dos hermanos se volvieron y miraron a Merlin, definitivamente aquello era demasiado para el muchacho.

"Te lo explicaremos cuando todo esto haya terminado." Le contestó Sam con una sonrisa algo forzada en los labios. "No eres el único que esconde un gran secreto, pero ahora mismo tenemos que rescatar a nuestro amigo." Mirando de reojo a su hermano, se dio cuenta que Dean se había puesto tenso al escucharle hablar de los problemas de Castiel, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Se hacía una idea por lo que estaba pasando su hermano. No era la primera vez que había dado por desaparecido a su hermano a manos de una criatura y aunque nunca le había dicho nada, tampoco era la primera vez que llegaba a pensar que no daría con él. Perder la esperanza no era uno de los mayores defectos de un Winchester, pero todos tenían malos momentos y sin duda, haber perdido al hombre al que quería a manos de unos demonios, sin imaginar lo que querían hacer con él, era más de lo que podía soportar Dean.

"Claro, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudaros. Además en varios de los libros de magia que Gaius oculta en casa creo que he encontrado algo que nos podría servir para saber donde lo tienen."

Dean dio por fin un paso hacia ellos.

"Dilo y lo haremos." Dijo con decisión. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos azules del ángel; Castiel confiaba en él para que lo salvara, siempre lo había hecho, había puesto su vida en manos del cazador tantas veces que Dean ya no las recordaba todas.

Se había enfrentado a sus hermanos en el cielo, a demonios por salvarles y ahora se había dejado atrapar por una banda de demonios solo por permitir que Arthur salvara la vida. Cuando estuvieran juntos otra vez, tendrían una charla sobre sacrificarse. Dean sonrió para si mismo al pensar en Castiel como un Winchester más, capaz de sacrificar su vida porque otros estuvieran a salvo. Sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pensando precisamente eso, que Castiel podría ya estar muerto, que esos demonios podrían haberlo matado ya; intentó apartar de su mente las imágenes en las que le torturaban como solo los ángeles sabían hacer y volvió a centrar su atención en Merlin.

"Voy a necesitar un poco de sangre de uno de vosotros. ¿Quién está más unido a Castiel?"

Sam se hizo a un lado y dejó a la vista a su hermano. No había dudas sobre esa pregunta, pese a que Castiel también era su amigo, su relación no tenía nada que ver con la que tenía con su hermano. Tal vez ninguno de los dos quisiera decirlo en voz alta, quizá ambos tuvieran miedo de expresar sus sentimientos hacia el otro, pero era tan claro lo que había entre ellos que Sam no comprendía como podían no verlo.

"Supongo que ese seré yo." Dean dio un paso adelante. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Necesito tu sangre para hacer un pequeño conjuro, es muy fácil de llevar a cabo, pero conlleva alguna consecuencia."

"Por eso precisamente es por lo que la magia no me gusta." Dijo Dean volviéndose hacia su hermano. "Cuando somos nosotros los que hacemos las cosas, llegamos, investigamos y matamos al bicho, fin de la historia. Pero con la magia siempre hay consecuencias."

"Dean, se trata de Cass."

"Lo se Sammy, precisamente por eso, voy a hacerlo, porque quiero traerlo de vuelta y pedirle perdón por lo que está pasando. Vamos, dime cuales son esas consecuencias."

Merlin se sentía bastante cohibido con aquel hombre, no es que Dean fuera exactamente agresivo con él, como tal, pero había algo que le hacía diferente, que le daba una fuerza interna que el muchacho no había visto nunca. Después de haber visto dragones, hadas, brujas de todo tipo y criaturas tan dispares que nadie le creería, se dio cuenta que la fuerza de Dean superaba a la de cualquiera de esas criaturas. Tal vez fuera también una criatura mágica o tal vez su unión a ese ángel fuera más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero no disponía de tiempo para averiguarlo en ese momento.

"Con tu sangre crearé un hechizo para encontrar a tu amigo o más bien para que tu le encuentres. Podrás ver donde está y de una forma que tan sólo tu podrás saber, sabrás el lugar exacto en el que está."

"No suena tan mal." Dean sonrió, había esperado algo peor, sin embargo, al ver que el muchacho no cambiaba de expresión, se dio cuenta que todavía había más, que no le había contado. "¿Qué es lo que todavía no me has dicho?" Dejó salir con un fuerte suspiro.

"Cuando te unas a él," Dean sintió que estaba punto de contraer matrimonio con su amigo, aunque si así lo recuperaba y evitaba que los demonios le hicieran daño no le importaba. Se hizo una nota mental para no decirle esto a su hermano o tendría cachondeo para toda la vida. "Sabréis todo el uno sobre el otro."

"Si bueno, Castiel ha sabe toda mi vida y no creo que me esconda mucho sobre sus conspiraciones en el cielo."

Merlin dio un paso adelante, mostrando un libro que había guardado entre sus manos hasta ese momento. "No, Dean, no me has comprendido, lo que intento decir es que el conjuro os une para siempre, en alma, pensamiento y a veces, en cuerpo también." La última parte la dijo con cierto miedo ante la reacción de Dean.

"¿Qué significa eso de "cuerpo"?" el cazador dio un paso adelante.

"Se trata de un conjuro muy potente, que une a las dos personas en un lazo mayor que la sangre. Es algo, que está más allá de lo que ninguno de nosotros podría pensar. Os unirá en todos los sentidos, conoceréis los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro y la atracción será inevitable, aunque creo que no será un problema, después de todo tu y él…"

Dean se puso pálido de repente, ¿tanto se le notaba que estaba colado por Castiel? ¿Es que todo el mundo lo había visto menos ellos dos?

"Merlin." Dijo Sam intentando que el muchacho no metiera más la pata. "¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer para llevar a cabo el ritual?"

"Dame tu mano." Merlin alargó su mano hacia Dean, aunque una parte de él esperaba verlo salir corriendo, pero si pensaba en lo que haría él por poner a salvo a Arthur, también sabía que se quedaría allí. "Tenemos que hacer un pequeño sacrificio de sangre para que esto salga bien."

Sin decir nada, Dean extendió la mano. Si había comprendido bien lo que le había dicho el brujo, aunque no quería preguntar al respecto, el ritual que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo le convertiría en el alma gemela de Castiel, uniendo sus sentimientos, pensamientos, todo en ellos quedaría unidos para siempre. No estaba seguro como tomarse eso, si ya era difícil ocultarle nada a Castiel tal y como estaban las cosas, cuando todo aquello terminara sería todavía peor. Pero no iba a jugar con su vida.

Merlin empezó a pronunciar una letanía que ninguno de los dos hermanos comprendió, pero no dijeron nada, tenían que confiar en el muchacho, hasta ahora no había hecho nada para que no lo hicieran. Sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo acercó a la mano del cazador, Dean se puso tenso y miró a los ojos al muchacho.

"Intentaré que no duela, pero tengo que hacer un corte." Deslizó la hoja por la palma de la mano de Dean y el cazador gruñó ligeramente. En seguida unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, mientras el brujo seguía diciendo algo con los ojos cerrados.

Un momento más tarde la sangre que se quedaba en la mano de Dean, comenzó a brillar y el cazador gruñó con más fuerza.

"Dean, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó su hermano.

"No lo se, me siento raro."

"Se está uniendo con Castiel, lo está buscando allí donde lo tienen." Dijo Merlin que parecía no haber salido todavía del trance.

La vista de Dean se nubló de repente, su cuerpo se tambaleó y Sam tuvo que sostenerlo. Pero no lo notó, delante de él tenía a Castiel, bueno más bien estaba en el suelo, tenía sangre en la cara y en la gabardina. Quiso acercarse a él pero no pudo moverse.

"Cass."

"Lo hemos conseguido." Susurró Merlin, dejando que el cazador siguiera hablando."

Dean luchó contra si mismo por llegar hasta su amigo pero no había forma. Castiel levantó la vista y lo miró. "Cass, voy a sacarte de esta cueste lo que cueste." Dean se quejó como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en las costillas. Volvió a mirar a Castiel y recordó las palabras de Merlin, sentía todo lo que sentía su amigo, incluidas las heridas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, al notar el dolor más intenso que jamás hubiera imaginado jamás.

"¡Dean!" le llamó su hermano.

"No te va a escuchar, no hasta que decida cortar la comunicación con vuestro amigo." Le contestó Merlin.

Sam sostenía a su hermano con fuerza. "¿Y como hacemos eso?"

"Nosotros no pdoemos hacer nada, es él quien tiene que poner una barrera para poder volver."

"¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?"

"Porque cada unión es diferente, depende del dolor que los una, del miedo y sobretodo de lo que sientan el uno por el otro. Contra más intenso sea el sentimiento que tengan entre ellos, más difícil será separarlos."

"Mierda… Entonces, va a ser realmente difícil."


End file.
